From Space
by Birdiebook
Summary: A being of unknown origins from space finds the planet Earth of the plant-zombie wars, in the world of GW2. They get involved in it soon enough.
1. Chap 1-The Visitor

**_REWRITTEN: 12/23/17_**

 **PLEASE READ.**

 **Hello for those reading this story.**

 **This is not my first story, but it is my first in this website.**

 **This story will include OCs that dont belong to me but the first character introduced here does. I will give credit to the creators of them who are friends of mine in my profile page.**

 **I will only write this down here once, because most already know since every author does it when writting a fanfic.**

 **PvZ goes to its proper creators, you already should know which are.**

 **Ocs are made by me and my friends.**

* * *

The emptiness of space is a wonderous and scary environment that most creatures don't experience within their lifetime. Void of anything, and silence being its partner, making the empty vastness ever the more scarier. Yet, from the emptiness it doesn't stop the most stubborn of creatures to reach the heavens of their planet and catch the feeling of anti-gravity for the first time. While the distances are great, dark, and silent, within the corners of galaxies and stars, life flourishes in the strangest of ways. From tiny, microscopic organisms to celestial entities the size of asteroids. When said organisms reaches a level of intellect, they evolve. Space travel, the power to traverse through the vastness is the tool to bring creatures of other stars together, or destroy each other.

Whatever is decided, will always change the history of their descendants.

Within the distance of black, an unfamiliar object of great size floated aimlessly in the confines of anti-gravity. Its shape and features it wore weren't of natural creation unlike other space bodies, instead, the giant round object was made by something living. The large space object's outer surface glowed with symmetrical pentagonal patterns, which were bright pink. It's shape was also a near perfect sphere, of some kind of metal.

Within itself laid the one who controls the great space vehicle.

The being sat in the control room in a comfy spinnable chair that floated slightly off the ground, yet it remained stationary via magnetism, and the being that sat on the chair watched through the window of the magnificent vessel in boredom. Three eyes blinked slowly, almost as if on the verge of fainting to sleep.

Time passed in an endless cycle from a digital clock which displayed the temporal stream the being was bound to. It has been sometime since this sentient creature has seen anything out of the ordinary. Their head, or body, leaned on their fingerless, handless arm to support it, and would switch to the other if they got tired of using the same one. They sighed, and turned towards a projection on a platform. It displayed a three-dimensional image of stars and planets that have been recently documented and explored ,though not all of it one hundred percent. It was a star chart, a very large star chart.

The being got off from their seat and traveled forth to the chart of stars. The light gave more insight to the appearance of the unknown creature.

The creature had round body which had the appearance of a white half sphere, with four white legs that had the similar appearance of oranges with a magenta color for the underside. The legs were attached to a small point, a kind of rod under the creature's body. Their body had light pink horizontal stripes that went from the back of their body towards the front to their face. They had three, black eyes, the third being on their forehead. Their pupils were large yellow circles which reflected the light of the star chart's projection. On the eyebrows of the other two eyes were two large whisker-like appendages that had no use, but they were there as part of their body and slowly wiggled on a breeze that doesn't exist. Around the edge of their body and on their legs were dark purple metal platings with embedded patterns designed on its surface.

The being gazed the chart, reading words, numbers, and symbols which floated around planets, stars, asteroids, and a number of other celestial bodies that the machine projected.

The alien eventually turned off the machine, the area darkened slightly from the absence of the projection's light. The alien walked back to the control panel and typed in a series of words unknown to anyone except the alien itself.

A beep, and another projection appeared, except that what it displayed was the alien's face. And so they spoke, the voice of a female, in a calm and still yet firm tone despite the nervous eyes she wore.

"Day 389,

No signs of life, whether intelligent or nought since day 123. Solar systems at this distance have been bare of anything. Dust, rocks, and fire, water, and sandy planets have been the common sight during my long distance flight. I nearly reached the end of the home galaxy in this path, and if nothing of great interest is sighted till I reach the edge, then I shall turn back and return towards home through wormhole travel. No more valuable information has been gathered. May edit later.

Pulse out."

The alien, Pulse, a xenoshiftrus who left her planet to find a new experience, closed her log and slumped on her seat. She leaned on one of her arms once again in boredom.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken the 'scenic route' when I started…"

While Pulse can easily travel through wormholes, traveling at normal ship speed lets her see the smaller things in space that travelers don't usually pay attention to. However if her scanners were to pick up something of interest, then she will travel over towards the source via wormhole.

Pulse stared out the window into the expanse of space wondering...hoping…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sudden noise and flashing lights nearly made Pulse shriek in surprise. Pulse held onto the rims of her seat as if it would save her from whatever it was. It didn't take long for her to realize it wasn't an alarm of any form danger, but something else. Something she has been waiting for.

The screen suspended in the air depicted a solar system several light years away on the path Pulse was flying on. The screen then circled one of the planets on the solar system and flickered vigorously, demanding the owner to take action since it is of utmost importance.

Pulse's two hearts thumped faster and faster as she kept gazing at the screen and the information it has gather in the few seconds that passed. She kept the stance for a little bit more before she got her bearings soon enough to analyze the discovery. Pulse pushed and clicked digital numbers and words unfamiliar to any other intelligent beings except for her people. Pulse zoomed into the planet to see what sort of data was gathered.

"Rocky planet, size 4, third planet farthest from its star, with atmosphere, land masses and lots of water, good for potential formation of bacteria, and evolve to the next stages of creatures or civilization if it actually happened...wait, this actually happened..."

Pulse's body shook, feeling extreme levels of eagerness for this potential opportunity. She locked onto the star where the planet was located, then activated the countdown of ten seconds for wormhole travel. Pulse fixed herself onto her seat and strapped herself down as to not fly off her seat. When the countdown ended, Pulse felt a pull.

The front of the ship glowed a sequence of several colors. The sequence went slow till it picked up the pace, getting faster and faster. The lights grew, and then beams of several colors launched out from the points of one of the pentagonal patterns. The beams converged together into a single point, where a ball of white light materialized. The ball grew to tremulous sizes until a loud crack broke the silence, but it isn't like any one could hear due to being in space. The ball collapsed onto itself and formed a wavering halo, the inside sinking in like a sinkhole. The beams from the ship disappeared, the newly formed wormhole taking their place.

Pulse grinned, which nearly took her whole face. She leaned forward to reach the controls since she was strapped down. She pushed a lever to make her beautiful vessel move forward towards the rip in time and space. The ship lurched and moved at the command of its owner, inching closer.

Once the vessel touched the edge of the wormhole, the rest of its body was pulled into it almost forcefully. Pulse was pulled forward from the force, but she held on since she was strapped.

The ship vibrated intensely, though not very violently. Pulse thought she felt her brain wiggle inside her head. With all this quaking, it could most likely had. Pulse tried to say some words but they just came out as unidentified gibberish.

The alien slowly turned her body's section of her head towards the space-proof window. Outside, streaks of light decorated the space outside, making an amazing and rather trippy light show. Pulse looked back down to her control panel, avoiding the sight as to not become nauseated. The first time wasn't pretty, or clean.

Pulse closed her eyes to help her tune out the rumblings, till the sensations vanished. Pulse opened her eyes once again to see the new part of space. Infront of her she saw the solar system that she arrived, now getting a closer and better look.

This was a totally new and undocumented solar system to her and the database, until now. Since the ship was right next to it, it analyzed the extraterrestrial bodies and picked up more data that it hasn't picked up due the great distances before. It analyzed the other planets, starting with a very small planet with a moon nearly as big as the planet itself. Then the scanners moved further and further up towards the sun. It analyzed the large gas giants, then moved to the asteroid belt, and found a large asteroid that could be considered a planet, but it wasn't the object of interest. The fourth, and especially the third planet caught her interest very much. It was the reason she was here after all.

She zoomed in on it enthusiastically. She now had a more detailed visual on her target for physical features such as mountains, forests, trenches and many more. She now had identified more features on its surface. Her eyes sparkled, the tips of her fingerless arms scribbled on the digital keyboard to excitedly store the new information gathered.

Once the data was in, Pulse did what she came for all this time that she'd hoped. Life.

So now with that done, she activated a special kind of scanner, one with a sole purpose.

The machine of the vessel scoured the third most planet. Examining for a feature very rare to most existing space bodies. The automated machinery continued on for a full minute, till it stopped and confirmed the thought. Indeed, life existed here. It wasn't just any either, these fellows were intelligent. They had buildings on the surface as she could see dots of white on the night side of the planet. Nothing natural could create such visible lights from space unless they were artificially generated machines. Speaking of, the scanners picked up mobile machines zooming on creature made roads from some kind of stone. This meant they must have been advanced enough that they could have the potential to go to space. The thought was proven when Pulse saw metallic, strange looking satellites floating around their home rock.

Pulse unstrapped herself from the safety of her seat and jumped around in triumph. She finally found one, a planet filled with intelligent creatures. Pulse continued to dance around, stopping once she landed on the ground. She quickly got up, not minding or caring that she fell on her rump.

The happy extraterrestrial went back to her seat, now getting down to business.

She made a few simple commands before she proceeded. First she activated a radio-proof cloak, to make herself invisible against the satellites and other detention made devices. According from most planetary discoveries, most civilizations begin using radio wave technology. Now she can't be spotted easily, and so she hoped she wasn't detected when she arrived from the wormhole.

Next, she checked the status of the technological prowess of the civilization. The satellites surrounding the planet gives Pulse the impression that they are in the 'modern' stage, which is the beginning of a space stage civilization. However with the satellites around their planet they must have began already going into space, or on their way to space. Nevertheless, Pulse wanted a closer look.

Lastly, a powerful shield to protect the ship from solar radiation against the star of this solar system incase of unexpected solar winds. It can also protect from incoming space material very well.

The space vehicle moved closer towards it's destination, moving around space rocks and the planets to reach it safely. As Pulse got closer, her scanners gathered more data. More precise bits of info caught the triple eyed alien, ones that made her face transform into an expression of concern. When she neered the asteroid belt she saw that the planet contained concerning amounts of an alternate substance that doesn't seem to belong there. However Pulse deducted that it may just be natural occurrences, but she would like to take a closer look to confirm the newly made theory.

The vessel passed the asteroid belt, now approaching the red planet, though she did not detect anything worthwhile. She now passed the red rock planet and finally neared her long wanted desire. Pulse studied the green and blue planet before her with interest equivalent to a child in a candy store. Pulse couldn't wait for very long so she kept driving her precious ship closer. She now came by the planet's moon, which she would want to take a look. She didn't see anything on the dark side of the satellite, till she took a glance on the other.

Pulse raised an eyebrow, seeing the bizarre formation that decorated the surface. Strange markings defined a structure that Pulse was unfamiliar with. It looked like some kind of creature, with eyes and mouth filled with flat teeth, and gaps in between. The supposed eyes had smaller holes in the middle forming pinpricks for pupils. Its head looked slightly bigger than what a body and head ratio would be. But who was she to judge? These potentially aliens would most likely look like that, and Pulse herself has seen some strange extraterrestrials in her lifetime, constantly.

Pulse took several pictures of the 'face'. This could mean the aliens marked their planet's satellite, but for what is anyone's guess. Pulse stored the images in a file for safe keeping. She will have to explore it for another time.

The three eyed alien turned her mind to the planet before her, wanting to do some exploring immediately.

The spacecraft made it close enough that it was now within its furthest gravitational pull from the surface. There, Pulse noticed another feature from below. She saw specs of violet, some were large, taking space from entire land masses, while others were smaller, looking like measly dots from where Pulse was. These pockets of violet really stood out from the greenery and blue, it look unnatural.

She wasn't sure what it meant, but she knows she will see these up close and personal soon. She is unsure if these pockets of violet are dangerous or not but time will tell.

The spacecraft closed in further now, reaching the satellites. Pulse realized that she was now in the exosphere. Pulse looked outside her window, seeing countless satelites littering outermost layer of the atmosphere. Too many.

It was a slight worrisome sight to Pulse. There were too many satellites here, and some looked broken, probably out of use or from collisions by space objects like meteors. If these fall then it could do some damage, especially to infrastructures. Nevertheless, Pulse continued her path. Pulse's ship moved closer down towards the planet, the sky around was now turning blue by the minute.

A satellite floated in the way of the spacecraft. Pulse noticed it immediately, so she quickly activated a beam that allowed her to move the satellites away from the path and avoid collision. Pulse knows her ship can withstand a potential impact with one of these satellites, but she didn't want to break these foreign machines unless make the aliens here angry for breaking their stuff.

Once all the satellites were pulled out our the way, Pulse's ship surged forward faster. A sphere of fire and light covered the surface of the entire space craft, but the shield protected it from burning up or even receiving scorch marks on it's near perfect surface. The rushing flames clouded the window, but Pulse didn't mind, she can get the views once she reached the ground. Pulse slunk into her seat and crossed her arms infront of her patiently. She stared at her screen, watching the altitude between her ship and the ground lessen each second, however it felt like forever to her. She hardly noticed the rumblings due to breaking through the atmosphere. The moment she could see again, she pulled herself forward, nearly touching the screen with her face.

She could now see so much. She could see the great blue waters that went on for miles. The ocean water shone and sparkled in the setting sun located in the horizon, creating a rather mystical setting for the visitor. Pulse took several pictures of the sun set, the first photos of the new planet now in her custody. Pulse rubbed her arms together enthusiastically.

The space craft continued its descend, the ocean water now appeared whithing reach. Pulse looked at the water, wanting to know what kinds of see creatures could possibly live in there. A rumble snapped her out of her thoughts. The ship stopped moving. It now floated right on top of the water motionless by several meters.

Pulse smirked, and used the same lever to move. The galactic vessel descended once again, straight towards the water at a slow pace. The shield around the ship prevented water from the plane from getting through, so it remained as dry as sand from a desert. It didn't take long for the ship to be entirely submerged under water.

Now there was a ball of pink metal protected by a shield creating a bubble of air around it. Pulse heed no mind. Now that everything went on as planned, she can get to the next phase of her mission.

Lone exploration.

* * *

 **Finally done. Better than the original one if I say so myself.**

 **Characters that pop up as the story goes will be written in my profile.**

 **Any mistakes I may have made, I would like to be notified.**

 **Also, merry Christmas my peeps!**


	2. Chap 2-Getting Ready

_**Rewritten: 1/2/2018**_

 **The bird has landed on the branch! (My new phrase! : D )**

 **Here is the next chapter dear readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

The crashing of waves and scent of saltwater waved like there was no tomorrow on the surface in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. From a distance, it looked normal like it always has been to any earthling. If one were to take a dive in however, especially in a certain open area, such thoughts would change. There was only silence within the sphere of machinery and metal. If one were to listen through the thick walls, there is a chance to hear the clanks and thuds of gears, zaps and zooms of plasma and electricity within it's skin. Or the excited pounds of feet from a quadruped plant-like alien running down a hallway.

No one else besides her was there to see Pulse almost trip in super hyper happiness during her run towards an area where she will ignite the next step after her landing. She waddled quickly down a long hall to who knows where, her wiggled with each step she took, it actually looked adorable.

The hallways themselves were mostly grey, though the floor and ceiling were slightly dark. The floors were simple, decorated with measly rectangular floor plates. The walls were black with pentagon designs that glowed and would occasionally flicker a light pink, very identical to the ship's surface. The ceilings were dark grey as well just like the floor's plating, except it had dark pink pentogonal designs painted on it instead of actually being functional. One things for sure, this place would be a nightmare for pink haters. Not Pulse, she loves it the way it is, she helped design it after all as her own personal spaceship.

The said alien was scuttling down the metal halls towards an area that she loved to hang around. She stopped infront of a thick metal door, which opened up for her once she came within sensor range. The gears within its body turned at an incredible fast pace, making the large and heavy door split apart and grant entry for its maker in a second.

Pulse walked in the area with a smile on her face. At last she had something to do. She will be able to use her special suit that she was dying to use again. She loves wearing it, its amazing and an increadible creation to explorers like her. Now, she has a reason to wear again.

The area she entered was a large, almost laboratory-looking space. It was riddled with gadgets and technology from her planet of origin. Pulse was given the necessary devices and items that every explorers needs before going on a space expedition. However some of these were bought since they weren't actually given as a necessity, and some were rather expensive.

Each item inside were all neatly placed in their own space, making it easy to find anything that may be needed at the moment. However, there were so many places and storages that she couldn't find where it was.

Pulse stopped and looked around, trying to remember where she placed it. The room was so large and it's been so long since she been in her that she forgot where she placed it. The dust on the ground and on some of the items tells quite a lot. Pulse frowned slightly, with eyes narrowed. She will have to clean up this place when her goal was met.

Pulse walked around, the ends of her legs collected some of the upturned dust from the wormhole entry. Pulse shook her legs to rid the dust but as she kept walking around, she just collected more. She sighed and just continued on without bothering to rid the dust. Pulse went towards a piece of the wall, where a closet was located. She smiled a little and went over to it. She grabbed the handle and opened it, she looked into it, but made a disappointed face when she saw it was just filled with spare armor like the one she was wearing right now hanged up. Pulse shook her head and closed the closet almost forcefully.

She spotted another closet a few steps down where the armor one was, with some dust particles on its surface. She perked up and quickly approached it with hopeful eyes. She opened it, and gasped in delight and relief. There, she finally found what she came for. She reached in and plucked the piece of magnificent armor from its perch. It was somewhat heavy, but Pulse managed to lift it up anyway.

The armor was black and a hot pink, the pink parts being vector-like patterns painted on it. The leg parts had ridges and the inside was rubber to allow Pulse to bend her legs without problem or with too much strain. The under parts of the legs was made with softer metals with more rubber in between, while the upper side had thicker metal several inches strong. The body was smooth, with thicker metal around the edges where Pulse armor, like the one she is currently wearing, is covering her own body. The top was smooth with ridges, almost looking like scales, but strong and cool nonetheless. To finish it, it had an arch shaped visor at the front to protect her yes, and fully concealing its visual structure.

This type of armor however, was much more durable and resilient to rust than Pulse's own. This armor was made by the best elements, to resist the most ruthless and fatal of environments. It can resist, burning, freezing, electricity, plasma, atmospheric and underwater pressures, anti gravity, along with physical strains such as punching, bitting, clawing, crushing, and other sorts of damage.

The real weakness of this extraordinary attire is time and how much damage it gets. With enough time due to the damage received, it will break down, malfunction, and eventually become useless. That could take years.

The only ones who know about this are her people, any other lifeforms would have to figure it out on their own since they never reveal the secrets of their tech to strangers from the get go.

Pulse dragged it out and let it go on the floor. Pulse smiled, walking over to the closet that contained her other extra armors. Pulse undressed herself, her current attire being carefully taken apart, off her body and now placed up with the others. Since she was the only being in her ship, she really didn't need to go to change behind a dressing room. While creatures like her don't exactly need clothing of any sort, it is considered formal to where on some form of attire. Pulse has been used to wearing clothes and her armor.

Pulse returned towards the special suit, picking up the bottom part and putting it on. She heard snaps and clinks as the conjoined part snapped together firmly. It felt somewhat uncomfortable, a little tight even but it didn't bother her a lot anyway. After all, it's been a while since she felt it on, so she forget how it felt.

Pulse fumbled a little with the slightly crushing elasticity around her legs trying to smooth it out. Once that was done she picked up the top part, or the head. Pulse rotated the other half, almost as if savoring the appearance it held. She loved how the paint looked on it.

Pulse shook her head snapping her out of her trance, and narrowed her eyes in determination. Pulse lifted the second half and placed it upon her head, concealing her face due to the visor. Clanks, clinks and straps later she was ready like a rookie explorer. Pulse smiled under her mouth piece while she walked over towards a mirror to take a look at herself. She saw her reflection, well, more like the suit's reflection. She turned and twisted to get a good look at her entire metal clad body, to see for anything amiss, and how good she looked in it. She continued on for a few more minutes, till her eyes widened in realization and blushed, feeling embarrassed she was doing something like this.

Nevertheless, she checked herself for anything amiss one more time before she analyzed its features. She tested each and everyone for efficiency and functionality, finding that they were all good and working. She soon left the room satisfied.

She headed back towards the control room. Pulse issued some commands to connect her suit to computer, which will allow her to transfer data from her suit to the computer and back when ever she needs to. It will be useful, since she will be taking lots of photographs once she leaves, but not every second of it. It will fill up storage space faster than light can travel, figuratively speaking. Lastly, she will be able to issue commands using her suit to her ship, so if she were ever to encounter a situation where she would need her ship, she can simply call for it from nearly anywhere on the planet.

Pulse smirked with pride at her work, now she left towards another place, where she will now start her mission at last. Pulse entered a new area, a wide empty area. The place was bare of anything with the exception of a dentation on the floor. It was what separated the outside world and her own vessel's insides. Five grey rectangular teeth sealed the hole, preventing anything or anyone from getting in or out.

Pulse walked around the hole, towards a simple lever. Pulse grabbed the end of the lever and pulled it. She turned towards the hole, which rumbled and split apart, granting access to the salt filled ocean. Pulse could see the deep, dark ocean filled with mystery and wonder. Probably filled with tiny animals and probably bountiful of giant monstrous creatures. Whatever it is, Pulse would want to study them.

Pulse stopped infront of the hole, taking a moment to look around at her ship one last time before she hopped into the air and fell straight down the open water. Pulse phased through the shield and air bubble, and splashed into the new world.

Pulse felt weightless, almost like floating in space. Pulse move down her arms to swim in the water. She went in circles, feeling the water move around her protected body somehow. Pulse activated her scanners, along with getting several grams of ocean water sample, storing it into a small pocket in her suit. Not like anything will notice anything amiss from some missing grams of water.

Pulse commanded her suit to close the gap, and indeed it did. The exit from where Pulse came out closed, the plates sealed it shut. Pulse was no longer inside the safety of her ship. She was, though confident enough to traverse the planet.

Pulse turned and swam away from her spaceship to see where she would go from here. On her visor, several symbols and words appeared indicating several places where she could go, mostly land. Pulse stared in thought, thinking about it.

"Several islands miles from here, rather far thought but I can make it. Or... this large landmass over here on the opposite side." Indeed, there was a giant piece of land on the opposite direction to the islands. Pulse looked back and forth trying to decide which direction she should go.

"Which to go, which to go..." murmured the visitor still looking back and forth. The giant landmass was actually much closer to her ship than the series of islands.

Soon her mind went for the giant land. She was sure she would find more creatures, or beings there than the islands.

Pulse swam like she was a creature of the sea. She had no natural aquatic attributes, but she learned how to swim during her free time back home. And to say that they were very useful for her to pass her aquatic tests, she was very glad she took swimming as a hobby.

Pulse swept her eyes to wide oceanic expanse, trying to see if she can make sight of anything. Dark silence greeted her like a friend. The alien frowned, bodies of water always contain some kind of life, but her area must be empty. Maybe her landing scared off the critters.

Besides, she could hardly see anything. That explains a lot. While Pulse could use her suit's scanners she would prefer to use it for another time.

"Its so dark down here, maybe the surface is better to see." Pulse muttered under her breath. She looked up, seeing the wavering waves in whatever light remained from the sinking sun. Pulse twisted her body so that she faced upward, and pushed herself to move. As she got closer, she could see the water become slightly clearer, even seeing the sparkles of some stars. With a splash, Pulse broke the surface and remained in the air for a several seconds a over a meter from the water.

In that time she was able see the nearly dark sky from the approaching night. She saw the horizon line still bright from whatever bits of light remained. Thought something caught her eye, far to her left. Something blocked part of the horizon line. Before she could analyze further, she splashed down with a loud wave.

Pulse swam back up to try and look, her head part looked to where she saw the light block. Something large prevented part of the disappearing horizon to be fully visible. As she narrowed her eyes, she saw some features that she didn't find as being creature-made. It looked perfectly flat, and it appeared to be...moving?

Indeed, whatever it was was moving across the water, but not at a very quick pace. Heck, Pulse could see waves being made at the direction it moved forth, indicating it was breaking the surface tension. Pulse new this wasn't a natural occurrence with how many times she has seen this happen with water traveling ships. This also concludes that the moving shape is a ship.

Pulse's hearts sped up once again with the thought of seeing the extraterrestrials. She remained still because now she wondered what they may looked like. Maybe they were land dewellers, or sea dewellers, or sea dewellers who evolved to go to land, or maybe the other way around. She suddenly went back when she was up in space. She remembered while she scanned the surface, she saw some figures moving about the roads that her computer showed her, but the images weren't clear enough. However, she would prefer to see them with her own eyes.

Pulse also knew she had to be secretive in her approach to them, who knows what they would do if they spotted her. Maybe they encountered life from beyond their planet and wouldn't be surprised.

Nevertheless, Pulse soon moved onward towards the moving vehicle, planning her strategy in the meantime.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Hmmmm, wonder what could be that out there...but we shall see next chapter! Not much to say so...**

 **Except happy new year! 2018!**

 **And I would like to be notified for grammar mistakes.**

 **The bird has left the branch.**


	3. Chap 3-Zombie Encounter

**Third chapter! Sorry it took so long, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

On the said ship Pulse saw were very strange yet familiar and common beings.

They shuffled their big feet as if dragging their weight around. Bulging and blood shot eyes looked out the ocean without much sentience in some of these creatures. Rotting, pale colored skin hanging almost in rags due to time decomposing their bodies when they were still under the ground.

They walked around their ship, many carrying large and powerful guns in case of intruders. Others maintained the deck, making sure they don't run into and sink by large structures wether natural or not.

One thing about all of them that they had in common was that they had a tag on their shirts or uniforms which said 'Z-Tech'. Including the ship they were in had the name Z-Tech.

There was no thought about it, these strange undead creatures were zombies.

They were out in the ocean to deliver cargo towards somewhere else for their factions war effort. Metal cargo boxes carrying fresh brains and weaponry to another part of the world where fighting is intense.

It would another day before they make it to their destination. Right now they are jut...mingling around the cargo ship.

A regular ol' zombie foot soldier slumped against a wall, bored out of his mind. Two days out at sea, and one more to reach land. He gave out an undead sigh.

"Hey fellow brainz." A voice said.

The foot soldier turned to his left where the voice came from. Shuffling closer was a marine biologist, who was a friend of the zombie solider. Though zombies don't always show much emotion since much of said emotions died when they perished as humans and then reincarnated as zombies.

"Bored as brainz..." Said the foot soldier, who leaned onto a wall.

"No worriez, after this we get back to home brainz, and get brain awards." The marine biologist sounded giddy at the last part.

"Good award, but want to shoot weeds, this is boring." The foot soldier impatiently tapped his foot, while looking at his Z-1 Assult Blaster. He really wants to battle against the plants than watch some cargo, it's much more fun.

"We fight plants maybe in destination." Said the Marine Biologist as he waddled towards the end of the ship's rim to look out the ocean, trying to see if the land they are going to is visible from where they currently are. Unfortunately, there was nothing but ocean.

The zombie sighed. He was about to waddle back to his soldier when at the corner of his eye...he saw something that stood out from the ocean's blue surface.

The zombie immediately went closer to the rim to get a better look. He narrowed his eyes. Whatever it is, it was pink, and probably alive since it's swimming...directly towards the ship!

The zombie made loud grunts to alert his zombie shipmates and was pointing towards the pink thing coming closer dramatically and crazily.

Several zombies came closer to look towards where he was pointing to. The Marine Biologist turned to point again what he saw...but what he saw was just blue ocean. Not a pink creature swimming closer. The zombie made a surprised grunt and looked around to where it went.

The other zombies however...looked at the Biologist like he was delusional. Many shook their heads at him and shuffled back to what they were doing before they were 'alerted' by the Marine Biologist. The said zombie looked downcasted, especially since he was the only one standing at the ship's edge.

The zombie looked out again, wanting to find that pink...or was it purple thing? He didn't care much about its color, he will just assume its pink, right now he just wanted to know what it was. He didn't see anything out of place. Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him?

His foot soldier buddy walked up to him. "What all brains about?" He asked, talking about what the scientists was trying to do earlier.

The zombie pointed out the ocean dramatically." Saw pink thing swimming to our ship! Brains!"

The foot soldier looked out to see if he can see a pink thing swimming around. However, just like with the other zombies, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary." Where pink thing?" He asked him.

And the marine biologist looked like he was gonna explode in frustration. The foot soldier just walked away, with confusion clearly on his face.

The marine biologist wasn't sure if it was only a hallucination, but he really wants to find out, so he went into the ship's deck to find his diving gear.

...

'Woah...that was close...' Pulse thought as she swam under the ship. I reaaaally don't want to disturb these beings. She breathed to calm herself. I looked around for anything else of suspicion, and thankfully, there wasn't. I swam from under the aquatic vehicle to leave them alone.

She used the digital map to look again for the closest piece of land. She was about to start going to those directions when She heard a splash to her left.

She turned to see what it was and saw...what appears to be one of the bipedal beings in some sort of underwater gear.

She swam backwards and searched for her EX suit's cloaking to avoid being seen by it, but it was too late. The being examined their surroundings ...and spotted her.

We looked at each other, we were only a few feet away from eachother too. Even though we were both wearing masks and helmets, we can tell from our stiff movement our breath is caught in our throats. This one minute in our staring at eachother felt like an eternity.

Then the bipedal being took out something from a holster on its waist. It...looked like a living aquatic creature attached to a handle, and had three tube like...things on top of it. It looked very horrible, using a living creature like that. What scared me was that the creature pointed the strange organic living contraction at me. I swam backwards.

And something shot from it and to her front left leg.

It didn't really hurt since her EX suit was very durable, but shestill felt the impact's vibrations travel through it and heard the muffled metal clank it made due to being underwater. She swam backwards faster, away from the now labeled hostile creature.

It shot more of those projectiles at her, but she was able to swim around to avoid them, she quickly turned around and swam as fast as she could.

 **The marine biologist's POV**

I knew it! I wasn't imagining or hallucinating things. The creatures physic was no mistake, the pink creature was some variant of citron, but didn't know what kind it was. Maybe a new species made by that bubbling buffoon Crazy Dave, or maybe a naturally born. Who knows, but what's most important is getting rid of it. One less enemy, the better.

I thought I could easily take it down, but then it armor didn't make a dent when the shots hit it, even worse, it swam around faster than I could pull the trigger of my dolphin Blaster.

Maybe I could get a raise or more brainz If I brought it to the undead emperor Zomboss. I shot it a few more times before I needed to reload. However it swam away, it was too too far for my shots to reach. I clenched my fists, I felt like I just let a big opportunity escape my grasps.

I tried to swim after it, but it was way too fast, it's not like any citron I seen especially one who does not look like its aquatic. Eventually I got too tired to continue and went back to the ship.

My foot soldier friend helped me get up on the dry metal floor along with a few other zombies. He looked at me with a frown while I looked at him with a smug expression. " I found pink thing. It's purple water citron." I said. I thought the citron was pink, but I think the light from the the nasty sun made it appear pink in my eyes, I will now refer it as purple.

The foot soldier and other nearby zombies looked at each other confused, there is no data about pink citrons that swim in water.

The foot soldier looked out the ocean again like before looking back to me." Where iz purple pink thing?" He asked me.

I pointed to where I last saw it go. Who knows, it could had change directions and go somewhere else completely different. Or it would think we would follow it, which would give it a reason to change directions, oh well.

The foot soldier looked again at the ocean, seeing nothing once again. He sighed." You have proof of creature? Brainz?"

I paled when he said that. How will they or anyone else believe me if I have no evidence? I faced the sky and made a loud zombie groan at how stupid it was off me to not provide.

* * *

 **And it's done. This is longer and had some action, which is good. I really hope to make more chapters as good as this one, or even better in the future. Whatcha think? I'll start on the next chapter sometime later. Any questions or comments then just PM me or give me a preview. Have a nice day.**

 **Edit: 7/2/2017**


	4. Chap 4-Sea Creature And Land Ahoy

**Chapter Four is here! Now that she got away from those that zombie she will continue on hopefully unscathed.**

 **Time for another chapter.* eats popcorn***

* * *

 **Pulse's POV**

I just swam away from that creature as fast as my thrusters and my legs could and not looking back.

Now that just scared me, and hopefully wont be doing that again.

What were they? I should had known from the menacing looking vessel that they were hostile beings because when had any scary looking vehicle eber brought good things to anyone. I hoped that there was more under all that metal but I was wrong.

I just kept swimming away fast incase I was being followed. I huffed and huffed, feeling my breathing system and my throat as if they were burning. Not soon after my muscles were stinging from the amount of energy I was forcing my body to use. When I travellled some more distance, I stopped to catch a break. I sighed in tiredness.

I looked at my digital map to see where I was located and I saw I was getting closer to land. I smiled, but my limbs were still tired so I laid in the water floating on the surface. I closed my eyes for a bit.

 **No one's POV**

Not too far away, something living was swimming closer unknowingly to where Pulse was.

The creature looked like a peashooter, however it had no roots for feet but instead had a tail like of an eel. Its skin was light purple with gills on the side of its head and fins on its head. This creature was called an eel peashooter.

This eel peashooter named Raymond was swimming towards a coral reef to, where many other sea creatures and aquatic plants lived as their home, find food to eat, find a mate and so on.

Raymond was just minding his own business. He was thinking about what food to find and eat at the coral reef when he saw something in the distance. He tilted his head at it, from where he was it looked pinkish but he swears its purple. Raymond blinked, his curiosity took over and he went closer to see what it was.

As he got closer he saw that it was citron shaped, he hummed in thought. But shook his head and went closer to it.

He saw that its body was purple with streaks of white and black. It had a visor and mouth piece. The gun on its side however scared him a little. Raymond wasn't sure if it was armor covering the citron or it was a full robot, or a cyborg.

He swam towards its side, curiosity sparked in his mind. He kniws many aquatic plants and creatures that live in the ocean but non like this one.

He slowly raised a peapod to try and touch it, but stopped when his pod hand was inches away from touching its metal skin. Raymond didn't know what he was doing. For Mega Flower's sake this creature could be dangerous. Sure plants are friends with each other but there those few that don't want to follow the rules.

Raymond sighed, both in fear and excitment, then gently tapped its metal surface.

He pulled his pod away and watched the citron creature closely. It's body jerked and balanced itself in the water. It's head looked around, trying to find who or what touched it.

When its visor face landed on Raymond, both of them froze. Raymond could feel its fear when it saw him despite not knowing what expression it could be doing.

And just as fast as their staring contest was, the citron creature left. It swam away faster than Raymond can reach towards it. Raymond knew he wouldn't be able to reach it, it was too fast for him. He sighed and swam away to the coral reef he was going to earlier.

 **Pulse's Pov**

Taking a small break in the middle of the ocean? Definetly not a good idea. I should write that down in what not to do when exploring new planets. I sighed and swam away from the sea creature.

That creature was facinating. It looked very similar to some flora species that live back home. The long round snout is a major feature. Its slender body and the shape of its appendages too. Not sure what they are called gere, and really wish to be able to speak in its language if it could talk. I would assume it can, in the split second that I saw it, it had intelligence in its eyes. Thankfully the sea creature wasn't dangerous.

Though, I haven't encountered anything yet that can match my swim speed and suit combined, thankfully but who knows. I had dangerous encounters with extraterrestrial creatures, mostly animal evolved creatures that tried to kill me or eat me.

I have a feeling that creatures like those exist in this planet, and thats what I'm scared about.

These thoughts disappeared when I saw something dark in the distance. I was underwater so I resurfaced to take a look at what it was. My eyes widened when looked closer.

It was land, dry land. Finally, no need for more swimming in the ocean for hours.

I quickly swam towards it and I noticed that the shore wasn't made if stone or sand but wood.

I then slowed down when I saw something which stood on the wood platform using my suit's binocular vision. It looked like the long snouted aquatic creature that I seen back there. However this was actually green instead of light purple. Its biggest difference was that it had appendages which it stood on instead of having a swimming tail.

It looked down, and thats when I noticed it was carrying something. When I looked at it, it was another green creature with something attached to its head, whiched looked like a throwing pult. Another thing that caught my interest was that it was being carried in a what lookes like a pot. Another feature similar to my species' biology.

The potted green creature's face perked up and faced the larger green one. It looked back up at the ocean but I felt as if it was looking at me. Its face also perked up like it saw me. I felt unnerved so I dove below the waters surface to avoid being looked at.

Not sure if they actually saw me, but since I stood out from the blue waters I assume they actually did.

 **No one's POV**

"Did you see that?!" the potted cabbage pult exclaimed at the peashooter who carried him.

"Yeah. It was wierd, it looked like a pink dolphin or something like that," the peashooter said calmly.

"Maybe a new species of a water living creature?" questioned the small cabbage throwing plant.

Peashooter made a skeptical expression." Who knows, but new species are being discivered often."

The cabbage pult sighed. "Not sure if our other friends will believe us anyway, but it was still cool to see."

"Yeah. Also we should go before we encounter any zombies," said the peashooter, which the cabbage pult responded with a nod.

The pea turned and walked away from the shore and the walkway getting farther away from the water. Unknowns to them, Pulse jumped up from the water to get on the wooden walkway. She shook off her suit of water and looked around.

There was large pirate ship nearby. Pulse didn't know it was a pirate ship so she just labeled it as a transport vessel.

She looked around some more and puased her sightseeing at the sky. One side of the sky was a bright sunny cloudless day. The other side however was purple with menacing looking clouds overhead. Her tilted with questions, but shook them away. Pulse was more curious about the purple covered side, but has a bad feeling about that side.

However, even though her mind said no she slowly walked to the direction of the purple side of this place anyway. She would like to know what are those clouds, and what could be causing them if they are not natural.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. What did you all think about it? You can tell me what you think in reviews.**

 **Raymond the eel peashooter does not belong to me. He belongs to a friend of mine named Captainplasmapea in deviantArt. Check her art out, she has awesome creations in her gallery. Raymond will be added to the character list in my profile. I might also edit some stuff from the other chapters. Some are details that I will either delete or put in, and tbe other are small mistakes which really irritate me.**

 **Anyway, time for me to write the next chapter.**


	5. Chap 5-Curiosity Equals Misfortunes

**Chapter 5 here! Sorry it took a bit of a while, just life giving me headache. I dont have much else to say here but to enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Pulse was unknowingly walking towards the zombie's side of the backyard battleground where the plant's ebemies resided.

The zombies, the plants number one enemy. Alway wanting to destroy and pollute what was once beautiful and living. The plants do all they can to stop their reign and ensure that they don't or it will be the end of them if the zombies win.

Pulse unfortunately didn't know this, so she walked towards the zombie's side anyway.

A random weed walked nearby. It was waddling towards the battleground's center wanting to fight something when it suddenly turned and saw something pink from the corner of it's eye. Pulse saw the foreign plant and hid behind a wall hoping it did see her. The weed looked around trying to find what it was. Pulse continued to hid quietly, waiting for the weed to leave to continue her observations and explorations. Eventually the weed got bored and waddled once again towards the backyard, feeling the urge and excitment to wack zombies.

Pulse sighed in relief. She took a few silent photos of the weed to place it in her database. She was about to walk out of the bush when she remembered something. She mentally slapped herself for not remembering, if she used it earlier then she wouldn't need to have hide from anything.

She activated one of her favorite EX suit features, cloaking. One of Pulse's favorite features when it comes to sneaking around. Her entire body began disappearing from the cloaking feature. Eventuallydshe was completely invisible to those who used sight. She smile, now she wont have to worry about being seen, yet she needed to be careful about her actions, it would reveal her exidtence.

Pulse walked out of the bushes with more confidence and less fear. She looked towards the zombie's side, and she went closer. She looked at the stone wall protecting the base of the undead with a bit of fear and curiosity.

When she looked up above the wall she saw 2 foot soldiers who looked around incase of intruders. They stood firmly on the top part for any stupid weeds that would dare try to enter their magnificent fortress of destruction and domination.

She didn't need to worry since she was cloaked pretty well. Also if they had cloaking detectors technology they wold have used it by now. She walked closer to the entrance.

Inside was a spacey area with a flying vehicle to the right, what looks like a portal to the left, and in the center an entrance that leads to something else inside. She wasn't sure what it was.

She was about to try and enter when something shuffling came out of the centered building. It was another one of those bipedal beings. Pulse stepped back, she still remembered her encounter with the one at the ocean.

The waddling zombie, a regular engineer, was coming closer to the base's gate. Pulse stepped to the side to avoid bumping into the zombie. When the engineer came close enough to the gate doors it automatically sunk to the ground to let the zombie out.

Pulse watched with interest. 'I'm most likely gonna regret this..." She thought and quickly yet quietly went through the gates just as it closed behind her. She gulped when the gate closed, feeling threatened inside her extraterrestrial heart.

She looked around the zombie base. Unknown to her, another zombie was waddling towards the base, a chemist zombie, came closer to the gates which opened up for him. He kept shuffling without a care in his own undead world until he bumped into something.

Pulse yelped at the sudden force behind her. She stumbled forward but caught herself from falling face first to the ground. The chemist also yelped, and stumbled back also catching himself from falling back. When they both regained they balance the chemist stared at the 'air' infront of him with suspicion.

Pulse stared toswaet nervously. She didn't notice this being coming towards her behind her.

The chemist then raised his left hand and moved it forward to try to touch the 'air'.

Pulse's eyes widened at the action the creature was taking and slowly yet quietly inched away from its appendage to avoid being touched.

For every inch the zonbie's hand came closer, Pulse would inch away. The zombie's arm eventually reached its length limit so the chemist retrated his hand back to his side, still looking at the air with suspicion and confusion.

Pulse smiled in releif and hoped that the bipedal being would walk away. Unfortunately for her, the chemist raised his weapon and pointed it infront of himself, where Pulse quietly paled in realization despite much of her skin already a natural snowy white.

The chemist fired a shot at that spot. The foot soldiers on top of the wall jerked up at the sound of a weapon being fired.

The impact didn't hurt Pulse but the sudden sound and the impact vibration made her yelp. The chemist's eyes widened and fired multiple times on the same spot, trying to kill what ever that was there. It just made Pulse scared and unnerved about this situation.

The chemist stopped shooting due to the need to reload his weapon after running out of ammunition, which gave Pulse the opportunity. Pulse quickly went closer to the chemist and punched him as hard as she could in the face. The chemist shrieked and his head bobbled from the hit, then fell down like a cut tree.

The foot soldiers on the wall turned to look down at what happened, but all they could see was the downed chemist on the ground and nothing else.

The gate opened up to let a normal scientist come in to revive the chemist. While the gate was open Pulse snuck out through it in relief.

The scientist was able to revive the chemist who immediately looked around for the threat. He made zombie grunts about what he felt and heard since he didn't really see anything that would have caused him to fall down. The foot soldiers above were confused about was he was saying. Pulse was very much long gone before the zombies could start an investigation of their base.

Pulse was running towards the town hall, still feeling scared about what happened several minutes ago. A second encounter and it proved further their hostility. She sighed and walked to rest behind the town tall since it was very isolated. Infront of the hall's entrance she saw three figures. She tilted her head at them, she couldn't help but feel like they were high authorities. Pulse stayed behind the corner of the hall's wall to watch them.

Meanwhile

With those high authorities figures that Pulse saw before were the top three agents of L.E.A.F., Commander Kernel Corn, Agent Rose, and Agent Citron, sometimes Kernel, Rose and Citron for short. They were speaking in hushed whispers about some recent events.

"Are sure about that Citron?" Kernel asked Citron, who nodded.

"I detected radio spikes that came from somewhere in the atmosphere from my ship's computer, it couldn't be made by something natural." Citron explained.

"Extraterrestrials beings? Like the alien flowers?" Rose questioned, remembering their flowery other worldly allies.

"Who's knows, it could be an ally ship or something new, better be nothing from the zombies." Citron muttered with distaste at the last part.

"The Moon Magnet fiasco was bad enough, an unknown alien or an invasion is the last thing we need, and the gnomes..." Kernel muttered under his breath while looking around. When he looked at his surroundeings, he saw...something behind the town hall's corner. Kernel hummed in concentration.

"Is there something the matter?" Rose asked politely, noticing his expression.

"Do you see that?..." Kernel pointed towards where he was looking, which looked like the air around that spot was rippling like water. Then it quickly disappeared. Rose and Citron blinked, they were only able to see it for a split second but they were able to spot it leave. From the way it moved it looked like it went behind the corner of the town hall.

"What...was that?..." Citron muttered.

"Well whatever that was its best to check it out, if it's those darned undead abominations then I am up for a pounding." Kernel declared with a vicious glare, but one could see some kind of happiness under that menacingly stern face. He walked towards that spot he saw with Rose and Citron who followed him.

When Kernel reached the corner and rounded it and he turned to look and see...there was nothing back there. He glared, examining the area with his battle seeing eyes.

"There is nothing beside the building..."Rose was confused. Citron raised an eyebrow.

"I know what I saw, you both saw it too right?" Kernel retorted in frustration.

Citron hummed in though" let me try something..." Citron stepped out forward from Kernel and Rose, the two stayed behind to watch.

An EMPeach from Citron's gun was shot out.

Static filled the air and the space infront of them cracked as a strange citronfigure popped from thin air with a yelp. The agent's eyes widened.

The figure struggled to stay on their feet from the stun effect of the peach, shaking with visible short circuits circling them around their bizarre armor.

Kernel stepped forward and demanded" who are you?!"

The figure started to step backwards away from them. Rose floated forward infront of the two" wait, please, we don't mean harm."

The figure didn't seem to listen and continued to step away from the now considered hostile beings infront if it.

When the peach's effect wore off the agent's tensed, unsure of what the figure would do. Rose floated a little closer to the unknown citron and was about to speak but before she could say anything, the citron turned and ran off. The agent's eyes widened and went after the figure.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger then hmmmm...**

 **There more characters to come in most likely in the next chapter, and it will be filled with many, and I mean many OCs from me and some friends, just you wait, it will be strange, but entertaining.**


	6. Chap 6-Chase and Serenity

The citron figure dashed away from the three 'alien' plants behind her. She ran as fast as her fruity legs could carry her. She didn't look back, or wanted to look back because it would most likely slow her from her run. She didn't want to be captured and be experimented like a primitive animalistic specimen, or be interrogated because she had no idea on how to speak or learn their language, she might say or do something that will cause conflict. That's the last thing that she would like to never happen. All she wanted to do was get away from them at the moment.

She looked around for something to hide in since her cloak wasn't working at the moment. She saw a house up ahead, or an inhabitant's dwelling inside Pulse's head.

'What happened to my cloaking? I was sure it was working perfectly when I left!...oh wait..." Pulse then thought back to the times she was attacked, she remembered the bipedal creatures who shot at her earlier with their weapons.

'Did those weapons those beings have had some kind of foreign substance or property in there that affected my cloaking?' she though deeply about, and the more she did the more sense it made to her. 'Or did I not fix it properly before I left my ship?'

She kept running from those extraterrestrials, but soon she set foot on very rough terrain, the ground clawing at her. She didn't worry since her suit protected her feet from the rough ground. She smiled and continued on with no negative effect on her.

There was suddenly loud yelling behind her. She didn't turn around, but she felt that it might have been a threat towards her, most likely by the plant like aliens. Pulse wanted to examine them further, the orange one looked just like her in shape, but definitely not in facial or DNA comparison if sh ever get samples. The other two were like some other flora friends that she had back home.

Then the yelling got louder and angrier. If Pulse had to make a guess, it was most likely the tall yellow one that was doing it, mostly due to personal experience with one that she knew back in her home world.

'Gah! No matter, I just need to escape!' Pulse leapt and curled up into her ballform, after rembembering she had that ability since she used flight more. She activated her hyper and sprung away from the three chasers rather fast.

...

Citron widened his eyes and he too rolled up to catch up to the unidentified plant as they rolled away. Agents Corn and Rose were left in the dust, much to their frustration. The unknown plant was quite skilled in dodging the trees and bushes in their way, but Citron was just as skilled, maybe even better since his target occasionally bumped into rocks and tree trunks. He could tell this plant was desperately trying to get away.

"Hey you, why are you rolling away?! Stop so we can talk!" Citron exclaimed towards the other citron, they didn't stop and so continued rolling.

"Dammit don't ignore me! Stop this instant! I am an agent of the pla-" he stopped when he noticed the citron make a turn through some trees. He was about to to turn as well to follow them but a missile came rushing to his direction. He jumped over, barely dodging it, and blew up the ground he was just on." What the hell!?"

When he landed he shifted back to his bipedal form and stared at the impact site. High pitched manical laugher came from behind Citron, so he turned towards the source of it he didn't need to guess. A z-mech came barreling through the trees, which broke and toppled them to the ground. The imp inside who drove it laughed again, which made Citron cringe.

"Well look who we have here." The zombie inside said cheerfully, a grin on its ugly face.

Citron sighed "I don't have time for you, I have more important busyness than break your toy."

"What? So your just gonna walk away like I'm nothing to challenge?" The imp sounded angry at those words.

"With all the countless times I took you down, yes, you are an annoyance than a threat these days." Citron had a smile start to decorate his face.

The imp made tiny adorable fists and slammed them on his mech's controls. "I will make you eat those words!" The mech raised its gun and began firing at its rival. Citron dodged the the shots and fired an EMP at it. The robot however, punched the peach away before it detonated.

Citron sighed in annoyance, and went to battle the enemy.

...

'Did they give up?' Pulse asked in her head after she noticed the plants were no longer on her tail. She rolled for several more minutes to make sure they weren't still following her. Soon she stopped near a cliff to rest for a bit. She shifted out of her ball and sat down near a tree to take a break. She stared up at the sky and noticed that it was turining very dark, the planet's star began to disappear over the horizon. She smiled at the beautiful susnset as She watched it deplete over time, as well as taking pictures of it.

She then spotted a small light floating infront of herself. Her eyes widened and watched it land infront of her visor, a tiny glowing insect creature crawled around it. Pulse gently raised a hand, wanting to make herself appear less menacing. When her arm got close enough to it, it crawled on it slowly.

Pulse gently brought it closer to her visor, getting a good look at it. The tiny insect had the facial comparison of the orange flora alien that was chasing her down. The body shape was similar, except it was much rounder, had antennas, wings, large eyes, and its organic lights at the end of its body .

The tiny bug looked down on her metal in confusion, never in its small life had it encountered a being such as herself before.

Pulse smiled as it walked around on her, she admits, its very cute. She had the urge to take it with her, it would make an adorable pet. However, she knew she shouldn't, it belongs herein its environment and planet, even though countless sentient beings do it, wether for companionship, profit, and so on, Pulse simply...couldn't. So she continued to laid down and watch the star's light fade, turning the world to night.

The small firefly citron on her arm also laid down, resting on her cold metal appendage, but feeling confortable with its giant, strange, new friend as other fireflies came out and floated around them, some perching on the surface of Pulse's suit in the aproaching moonlight.

* * *

 **I'm back!**

 **Sorry for the delay, I got out of school... a while back actually... and now I have lots of free time to do anything, woooohooo!**

 **P.s. I noticed that the settings in the older chapters didn't line up properly with the current settings of the later chapters so I made edits, if you want to re-read them or not is fine. I would also appreciate to be told of mistakes I may had made.**

 **Question: Do you readers want me to give names for the chapters or not? Coming up with names for the chapters is not my strongest suit and I don't feel confident about the titles, but naming them gives individuality to them and makes it easier to find certain content without struggling to go through each chapter. Also, do you like the chapter names? PM me for your answers please.**


	7. Chap 7-Someone Hurt

**I'm back! The story isn't dead! : D**

* * *

The sounds of an explosion and metal falling from the sky not too far in the distance caught the attention of Rose and Kernel Corn, but their stoic and determined expressions remained, not even flinching from the sudden noise. Kernel rolled his eyes in annoyance, knowing he had seen these explosions often in the battle field with his bounty hunting 'friend'. Sure, they sometimes worked together on missions and hanged around each other, but Kernel was the most social of plants. If they didn't know Citron, then they would be most likely be confused or worried as to what caused it. Nevertheless, the two headed towards the site anyway.

"Does he have to go overboard every time with his battles with that pest of a zombie?" Kernel Corn huffed loudly through the squawks of terrified birds. One of them almost crashed onto his face, but Kernel immediately swatted it away before it did. The bird glared at the plant, but quickly left, too scared to stay in a dangerous place.

"He's a bounty hunter; you know how he is," Rose simply said, not fazed by her accomplice's tone one bit, already having gotten used to it a long time ago.

"I know, he just needs to tone down his excitement unless risk someone or something being injured," Kernel Corn responded.

Before the two could say anything else, they came across a broken section of the forest they were traversing. Trees were uprooted and broken. Some small blazes were here and there around the area, but thankfully not strong enough to cause a forest fire. Broken pieces of metal and wire were strew around, the torn ends of the wires sparking occasionally.

A small moan made the two turn their head towards a pile of burned scraps and wire. A small, green hand poked out of the pile and tried to get a grip on something. Soon it got ahold of a stable piece of rubble and used it pull the rest of its body, which was the body of an imp. He pulled himself out fully, but tumbled onto the ground face-first.

"Uhk! That hurts. I was sure I could take him on this time," the imp muttered to himself, clearly disappointed about his loss. He stood up and brushed himself off. He was about to run back to base when he was suddenly hoisted in the air by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey! What giv—" The imp stopped his sentence when he was brought face to face with Kernel Corn. The imp's eyes widened at the glare the plant commander gave of. His face drained of colour.

"So, pest, where is Citron?" Kernel's voice was void of emotion, which made the imp shudder. The imp didn't say anything, which deepened the glare from the corn.

A familiar voice, however, called out, "Yo, I'm right here. I didn't know you cared about me, you tallstalk, hehehe." The familiar voice of the futuristic fruit reached the nonexistent ears of the two agents, and Kernel frowned at the stupid nickname.

Citron waddled over to the two; some small scrapes were visible on him from his recent battle, but they were nothing serious.

Then, Kernel placed the imp down on the ground, which confused the small zombie who turned his head to look back at Kernel Corn. Kernel, with one mighty kick from his stubby leafy legs, sent the tiny zombie flying high. The kick sent the imp flying high above the tree top like a football. He was also screaming at the top of his lungs as he soared higher, then arched down and fell for quite a distance. Rose gaped at the scene that just played.

"That...that was not necessary, Kernel Corn..."

"So? We can't have him hear us or eavesdrop on us and inform Zomboss of our deal here, which is already suspicious."

"But that was still rude..."

"Most zombies don't care what they do to us since they just follow whatever order they receive from that stupid giant headed zombie, and as long as they get disgusting brains, they are willing to do it. Execute us, torture us, you know the rest. And you say that what I did was rude?"

Rose narrowed her eyes slightly.

Citron decided to step in." Okay, so let's get back to what we were doing out here in the middle of the forest. Searching for that probably extraterrestrial plant."

Rose saw the scratches on him and frowned. "I won't even ask..."

Citron chuckled, then shrugged." Yep, the imp again. Though he didn't even improve or so he said, it's very lame. I was actually looking forward, but I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up in the end. However, this battle lasted longer than our usual ones."

Kernel shook his head. "Forget the pest, have you seen where that armor clad citron rolled of to?"

"They took a turn, but then that imp just had to fight me at the worst time. However, you don't have to fret since I still remember where they went, unless they turned and went somewhere else.." Citron chuckled, though nervously.

Kernel just sighed. "Let's just go find the unidentified plant so we can go home."

Citron rolled his eyes and curled up in his ball and went deeper into the forest; Kernel followed silently while Rose shook her head at their behavior and floated after them.

The same imp Kernel kicked away rubbed his head, feeling a bump on his head from where he hit a tree while he fell from the sky. He was disoriented, but it didn't take long for him to regain his mind. Once he did he let out a stream of curses that if his professors heard him he would be banned from his academy.

The imp stood and rubbed his butt, which hurted more than the head bump. The imp snorted in agitation and waddled away out of the forest and back to the zombie's side of the backyard. However he couldn't help but wonder what the three main heads of the plant army were doing out of their base. Sure, he had seen them out of the bases but only in battles, and it's ninety-nine percent against that cocky orange. Seeing all three of them out of the base outside a battle was very strange, and the imp even considered it suspicious.

Surprisingly, to some plants for some reason, not every zombie is a dumb semi-alive corpse. Even though the imp is not the smartest zombie out there, because Zomboss brags to everyone and everything that he is the most intelligent being in existence, it does not mean the imp does not have the capability to think.

And he thought the agents being there was suspicious.

…

Pulse observed the small extraterrestrial insectoid little one crawling on her arm curiously. Even though these little guys and the other living organism in this planet saw her as an alien, she agreed and couldn't really disagree with that statement. She would definitely consider these guys extraterrestrial creatures since they haven't been documented at all in her digital library, or any library back home even they look similar to some other creatures and living organisms she had seen.

Another of the small creatures landed on her arm, and turned it's head towards her. It then made a tiny noise which sounded like a small squeak, and it it was so adorable.

Pulse smiled under her helmet, she felt a giggle trying to escape her throat though she didn't let it.

There were more of these small adorable critters flying around; some landed on the plant life, while some landed on the surface of her suit. Pulse didn't mind one bit.

The critter made the same squeaky noise, which was directed at her. She turned her gaze down it and noticed the way it stared her. Pulse tilted her head at it and its actions. Was it intelligent in someway, or was it just instinct?

Another one of the little bugs landed right in front of her visor, making her flinch. She chuckled and snorted at the display. It tilted its head down to look at her.

The way the small critter looked at her respectively meant that it was intentionally looking at her for something like the first one. It must have intelligence, but not civilization-level intelligence.

Pulse then raised her other arm slowly towards it. The critter shifted its body to look at it, though it didn't fly away in terror when the appendage several times bigger than it came closer to it. Her 'hand' eventually came into contact with its head, and she took extreme care when she petted its tiny body. It made another squeak like noise as if it was happy; its little organic appendage on its rear lit up as well.

Before anything else could be said or done, strange noises erupted from a small distance away. It sounded like something was in pain, and despite not recognizing the sound as a common cry, Pulse still felt that they were cries of torment. Pulse slowly stood up, causing the small fireflies citrons to fly off her into the trees and bushes. She didn't mind that, but she hoped to come back to this spot quickly and see them again. She looked around for the source of the noises, thinking it was some kind of animal. Pulse heard the cries once again and whipped her head around. A thud and the rustles of leaves reached the nonexistent ears of Pulse.

There, next to a small bush under a tree. A plant was laying face down, twitching slightly. Pulse's eyes widened at the sight of them, unsure about what to feel about this being or creature. She slowly approached the unknown entity, careful about startling it. When Pulse was a foot away, she saw the entity more clearly.

They appeared to be a Solar flora, since the petals on its head and around their face were easy to recognize. though Pulse wasn't sure what species or variant this being was. Pulse hadn't seen any other solar flora beings until now.

Pulse examined the being and noticed the strange violet coloration on its body. She wasn't sure if it was natural but she let it slide... until she noticed something on the stem part of its body. There, she saw several holes on it leaking out what Pulse concluded was the being's blood.

Pulse stepped back; she recognized the shape of those holes. They were gunshot wounds.

A muffled moan was heard from the solar flora, indicating it was alive. Pulse didn't want to interfere with the natural cycle of this planet, but when something or someone was severely hurt she couldn't help but worry to no end and try to help them.

So Pulse gently tapped the flora's head, trying to get a reaction from it. It didn't move, but it let out more moans of torment. Pulse suddenly felt guilty about poking it but quickly shook her head from those thoughts.

She didn't know how to help them; she had no knowledge of its anatomy even though they looked incredibly similar to the solar floras back home, but she didn't want to risk doing something wrong and instead accidentally kill this being if she operated on it.

Pulse paced back and forth trying to think of a solution to save this life.

Pulse then remembered. She saw a building right across the violet and possibly polluted building she examined when she entered it. She could take the plant there, and hopefully it was some kind of hospital.

Pulse approached the dying lifeform. Then a light bulb popped over her head. Pulse voiced out some commands into her suit to activate another function. Two panels on each side of her armored face opened up. Two thin yet strong mechanical tendrils slid out like snakes; at their ends were three movable digits.

The tendrils then slid under the plant, picking them up. The solar flora twitched slight and more of their blood dripped down tainting the soft grass. Pulse grimaced; she needed to get them medication quickly.

Pulse bounded through the trees while not exactly carefully holding the plant and headed towards the direction where she last saw that structure, hoping she could get there in time.

* * *

 **Heeeeeeey guys! I'm back! I didn't abandon the story, and I don't plan to do so anytime soon.**

 **I wanna thank Schmacklar for beta reading this chapter for me, as well as the grammar reviews, I find them useful.**

 **I also wanna thank RaymondRacer, the only reader who gave me their answer and suggestions to last chapter's question.**


	8. Chap 8-Some Help

The sunflower had her eyes closed, trying to withstand the anguish she felt as she ran through the thick trees and shrubs. It was incredibly excruciating.

Not too long ago, she and her small team which consisted of a chomper, a corn, a cactus, and herself were ambushed by a ravenous squad of camo rangers. She and her team were too slow and too oblivious to notice the moving bushes near them, the sounds of grass rustling, or the sounds of a ZPG heading their way. She was both angry and scared. They were a part of LEAF, an organization made from elite plant soldiers that were born to defeat the zombie menace and fight anything that means a threat, and her team was easily ambushed, injured, and separated from the rest of her friends.

In a way she felt she had dishonored the meaning of being a LEAF agent.

The damage has been done anyway; she had bullet holes on her stem, which leaked out her chloroplast-filled blood. Worse, the bullets would contaminate her body if she were to survive bleeding anyway. Most zombie weapons nowadays were coated in a contaminant substance, which was the same substance that caused the zombie's side in the backyard to kill the primitive and non sentient plants like the tiny grasses and flowers, transforming the land into a lifeless environment filled with pollution and the stench of death.

It was a slow and terrible death at the hands of time.

She held her stem in pain as chlorophyll, water and nutrients slipped through her petaled fingers and dripped onto the grassy earth. She panted heavily, unsure of where to go from here. The base was not too far, and if she was safe she would have immediately headed there.

That is, if she wasn't being chased by a squad of the very same zombie camo soldiers.

She didn't know what happened to the plants that she was with. They got separated from the unexpected attack. Since then she had been fearing the worst. She could only hope that none of them had been vanquished at all and that they were still in one piece. If that was true then it would lift a massive boulder of fear off her shoulders, but…

Now she just needed to run for her life.

She heard the sounds of rustling leaves and grass as well as the tearing of branches right behind her. She knew they were there, going after her and wanting to tear her apart with their weapons.

Despite the feeling of dizziness and exhaustion slowy washing upon her body and mind, she still kept up her pace. Not once had she looked back to see where the zombies going after her were, but she knew they were there.

She heard their undead and hideous laughter that came from their stinky mouths. She didn't want to admit it even in her mind that she was afraid. LEAF agents are strong and confident. Letting her guard down back there was a big mistake.

She heard the sound of a gun being loaded, and she tried to run faster in her weakened roots. She swatted away branches and leaves in her way to see forward. Soon she heard gunfire behind her along with more laughter.

"What's wrong little plant? Stop running and face us like a LEAF agent!" a rough voice from a camo ranger jeered.

The plant didn't stop, even if her roots begged for rest.

Nevertheless, the zombies continued their chase, and they found it very entertaining. She coughed roughly, making her spit out saliva and blood, though she didn't stop to wipe her mouth off of the substance. She didn't have time at all. A bullet zoomed past her face, though it knocked off one of her petals from around her head. She made a terrified whine at the close call and continued her escape.

'Need to...h-hide...' she thought, straining to think in such a dire situation.

The sunflower soon heard a whooshing sound getting closer to her.

A ZPG.

She turned her head to look behind her; the mechanical weapon was racing directly towards her. Each second it came closer than it was a second ago. The sunflower, barely having anytime to react, was able to jump out of the way of the flying missile under a fallen, hollowed tree near a cliff. The ZPG soon blew up on the spot she was in. Debris and sparks flew everywhere, and the explosion launched scraps to fly out and embed themselves on any surface, including the sunflower. She made a grunt of pain from the splash damage, which further increased her fatality rate.

The zombies arrived at the site, though they didn't find the sunflower. Some even thought she blew up into pieces from the ZPG. A few laughed victorious while the rest were yet to be satisfied with the evidence. They didn't see the plant become a part of the explosion, or dodge out of the way from all the trees and leaves around them.

The sunflower remained quiet and still, not wanting to gain the attention of the undead. The zombies shifted their eyes around, looking for any sign that the sunflower survived. Eventually they deemed she was vanquished, vaporized by the explosion, and began to make their return to the backyard battleground.

The sunflower made sure they were very far away before she crawled out of her hiding spot. She sighed in relief, thankful she was able to live for another day.

The sunflower weakly stood up on her roots. She groaned in pain, feeling the wounds claw at her health. She took out a heal flower seed from a secret pocket she had, something all sunflowers have, which was incredibly useful. She planted the seed in the soil in front of her since she had no pots with her. Almost immediately, a small heal flower popped out. It looked around confused, until it laid its eyes on its injured planter. The heal flower closed its eyes to focus, and produced healing sun for the sunflower, since they were engineered to be healers.

The sunflower sent grateful looks at the small healing plant as the sun's were absorbed into her body. However, she could feel the uncomfortable sensations of the filthy contaminated bullets still lodged in her body. Heal flowers were capable of healing physical injuries like punches, kicks, and bites from zombies. Chemical wounds were a different story.

The heal flower stopped its sun production when it saw its planter was healed enough, while the bullets hole wounds remained open due to the infection. The small plant began to revert back into its seed form, a new useful trick to preserve heal flowers as well many potted plants in dire situations. The sunflower picked up the seed and stored it in her secret pouch.

The sunflower looked, feeling okay enough to notice her surroundings despite feeling dizzy, and it was getting worse. She closed her eyes and shook her head to hopefully rid the swirling sensations in her eyes and head; it didn't work. She sighed in frustration and took a gaze at her blurry surroundings. She waddled towards a tree and placed her hand on it, using it to direct herself forward. She hoped that she was going in the right direction towards base, but with the symptoms she going through, she believed it wasn't even close.

How right the sunflower was, when her root slipped and tumbled down a hill.

She cried out with every thud when her body impacted the rocks down her path. She received new bruises from each one, making her bleed. Her health became even worse.

She felt as if it would go one forever until she fell into a couple of soft bushes, which softened her fall. She whimpered from the new injuries she had now. She attempted to reach her heal flower again but she was too beaten to do so.

Her arm fell next to her, too tired and bruised to do anything. She closed her eyes... unknowingly among the presence of someone.

Sometime later, the sunflower opened her eyes.

Her sight was still blurry since before, and she felt the infection was worse than it it was. She felt different however, as in her body was high over the ground by at least two feet. Her vision was blurry but she could definitely tell she wasn't in contact with the ground at all, and that she was moving.

"Aaah! Ahhh!" She flailed her arms meekly in a fright. She felt herself stop moving even though her roots weren't in contact with the soil. During her flailing one of her arms brushed against something cold that made a small clunk, and it hurt. She brought her arms close to her instantly.

Then she was placed on the ground.

She whimpered, realizing she was being carried a second ago. The sunflower heard the rustling grass near her. She turned her head and saw a figure. She couldn't see who exactly was due to her blurry vision, but she could tell it was a citron from it's body shape.

"T-thank you..." the sunflower slurred, and she swore she saw the citron flinch. She stood up on her roots with the support of a boulder, trembling. She then made a noise that sounded almost like a weep.

The infection was worsening. The sunflower's roots slipped and she fell forward, which made the citron step forward and catch the ill plant. The sunflower coughed, feeling the filthy substance destroying her body. She wondered why she hadn't died yet after all this time she spent with it in her systems.

"Please... t-take me... to the base... to heal..." the sunflower wheezed weakly at the unknown citron. Almost immediately, she was picked up by something metallic, yet it was gentle. She felt herself moving as the wind passed through her petals. She was moving. She was being carried. To safety.

The sunflower smiled, knowing she was safe, and when she got all better, she would properly thank her savior.

…

Tiny little feet pattered against the grass as the same imp from before tried to follow the agents to whatever mission they had. Whatever it was, the imp felt it was big. If he figured out their plans and told Zomboss, he might a pretty big raise of brains. That would very much make his day!

The imp continued to go after the agents...that is, if he knew where they went. He came back towards the spot where he last seen them, but they weren't there anymore. The imp investigated his surroundings to see if he could get a lead.. He found none, not even tracks on the ground. He was growing tired and impatient, he was also afraid of returning to base without any form of victory against the plants to report to Zomboss.

Nevertheless, the tiny undead abomination continued on to find those plants.

Until he heard a twig snap.

He froze instantly. He slowly turned his head towards where he heard it. Several yards away he saw some bushes wriggling around. From the way the bushes moved, something was getting closer. The imp took cover, expecting the one making the movement to be some kind of wild animal. He peeked out from piece of defense, and saw an unexpected sight.

A strangely armored clad citron in pink walked out of the bushes, with two metal arms which sticked out from its suit. On the said extra appendages, was a sunflower. The sunflower was still alive, but to the imp the plant looked dead. The imp narrowed his eyes. This wasn't like any citron he seen; it was far too different than the others the tiny zombie learned in his school for imps. The imp thought they might be an iron citron with a different kind of armor. Or worse, they could be a variant of an iron citron. A variant of a variant. If that was the case, then Zomboss would be pissed.

Whatever they were, one thing was certain. They were a plant, and that was all the imp cared about. The imp would try to vanquish this strange citron, or capture them alive and bring the weed to Zomboss for whatever painful experiments he may do to it.

The imp smiled and took out his small pistols and shot a bullet at the citron. The projectile bounced of the plant's armor and lodged onto a tree. The citron snapped their head... body? Towards where they felt the impact. The imp ran out laughing loudly towards them and shot a stream of bullets at them. The citron then tossed the sunflower's body behind some bushes to avoid it from being hit with the bullets. The imp continued to shoot until they ran out and had to reload.

That was a big mistake.

The imp felt something hard smack into his body and sent him flying across the sky. One of the citron's mechanical appendages made contact with his body and sent him flying across the sky.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaaa..." his voice echoed out as he continued to fly out over the treetops, just like what happened with Kernel Corn. He was beaten so easily a second time, and thrown a second time across the sky.

While that happened, the citron, Pulse, went back to where the sunflower was tossed and picked them up again. It was rude to throw them like that but the sunflower would have gotten in the line of fire and most likely die from the bullets if she were to find cover and carefully place them into safety. She hoped the solar flora was okay after that.

The extraterrestrial was about to turn away until a whistling sound approached her. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't anything good. She sprang away into forest foliage, and a second later an explosion blasted away right on the spot that she was just standing on. Under her mask, a horrified, frozen look stood on her face. Pulse quickly hid herself behind trees and bushes since they were the only source of cover for anything out here.

It was a good thing she did, because a squad of zombies arrived in the area. Pulse brought the earth plant closer to protect her. The zombie soldiers walked around the impact site, checking for clues to determine the strange armor citron's demise, if the citron was hit.

"You think we got it?" one of the soldiers asked another.

"Im not sure, did you see any scrap metal fly anywhere?" a second soldier asked .

"No..."

"Then it's still alive. Even if the body did get destroyed, parts of that citron's armor should lay around here. If they didn't then it must have escaped," the zombie answered, knowing the job wasn't done just yet.

"That armored citron was strange, right? Why pink?" a third soldier asked with a snort.

"It doesn't matter what it looked like, all that matters is vanquishing one more weed, meaning one less soldier for the plant army," the second zombie responded.

"That citron was carrying something, but I couldn't see what it was..." a fourth zombie muttered as he stared at the ground. From where he was when they first spotted the citron walking around, he noticed it was carrying something using metal tendrils from the angle when he first saw it, which was new news to him.

"Anyway, let's go search the area, it should still be around here," the second zombie whispered to the others. The rest of the zombies looked at eachother and nodded.

"Am I the only one here who heard screaming when were coming here?" the first zombie asked the others as they examined the area around them, who again nodded.

While the zombies had their conversation, Pulse was quietly sneaking away from them. She took slow, wide steps to try and get as far away from them as possible. She didn't even encounter these beings anywhere and they already want to kill her. She guessed they were going in her book of hostiles.

She kept her sneaky pace, going towards the direction of the large building in the area she was in before and try to get the solar flora medical help.

So far, she was succeeding.

Until she stepped on a twig, making a large snap.

The zombies turned heads towards her direction.

Pulse cursed in her mind, 'Gosh darned inconveniently placed wooden limb!'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Again, more thanks to Schmacklar for beta reading ^^**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, and for the rest to come.**


	9. Chap 9-Unexpected

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. Before we do however...**

 **(I wish I done this since the beginning)**

 **Review replies from last chapter—**

 _ **To PC20XX**_

 **I'm glad you enjoy my story, and I hope that you keep having fun reading it as it goes on. Also, I'll keep your suggestions in check, while I wont guaranteed I'll use them absolutely, I will gladly take them and maybe I'll get even better at writing. My grammar isn't perfect after all. ^^**

* * *

Pulse continued her sprint to escape the bipedal hostiles on her tail who were shooting her with their weaponry. She held the injured plant close to her as to avoid dropping them or get them shot. She held the solar flora slightly below her and used her body as a shield for her, since Pulse assumed it's a she.

A projectile shot right past her left which made her flinch, and lodged itself into a tree up ahead.

The hostiles behind her didn't let off their chase for her, and they seemed very determined to catch her for whatever reason. She hoped it wasn't for some painful experiments or to kill her, however she felt they may want to kill her.

On the bright side, Pulse's armor is very durable and can hold against the flying ammunition from them. Due to this, Pulse held the sunflower in front of her while making sure she was ahead of them as to avoid the solar flora from getting hurt.

Pulse skidded up and around rocks and giant roots without needing to do much work or energy. She had no time to check her environment for shelter with them shooting her. Behind her she heard the ugly creatures say something in their language that she couldn't understand, and she didn't care much about it.

Pulse then made a tight ninety degree turn to her left. Most of the hostiles behind her were able to pivot in time to continue. However one skidded across the ground and tumbled on the dry soil and pasture, nearly hitting a tree head on. The ugly biped spat out soil that got into their mouth while grumbling curses.

Pulse snorted at their misfortune, and continued sprinting away. During her run, she swore she saw something small and bright, almost like fire, under some bushes, but she had no time to check it out. Her first priority is to escape the extraterrestrial hostiles.

"Man that citron is fast, and it's not even in ball form!" one of the zombies said tiredly.

The entire squad have been chasing the strange looking plant for almost 10 minutes straight, and now they were getting very tired from their exercise. They were also running out of ammunition from constantly wasting bullets on the plant whose armor appeared to be indestructible against their shots along with missing some of them.

"Grrr! This thing won't stop, we need another plan, and fast!" the leader growled. "We can't let that thing get away!"

"It's like catching a rabbit on tall grass! We need another-" the zombie that was speaking didn't finish his sentence when he rammed into a tree. None of the remaining zombies had time to help the poor guy so they continued their chase non stop. There goes another teammate.

"That's it! New plan! Follow me!" yelled the soldier leader as he took a left through some bushes. The remaining zombies answered with a, "yes sir!" and followed him.

Pulse continued on her way, currently unaware that the zombies behind her left. She was stressed out from her current issue with keeping the solar flora safe and avoid herself from being captured or killed, or both. She zoomed away in her path to hopefully reach the giant building.

Eventually she realized that there were no sounds of flying bullets or the breaking and rustling of grass and bushes, or the patting of feet against soil. Pulse wanted to believe that they gave up and left her be. She wanted to believe that, but she couldn't shake of the feeling of anxiety. So she looked on ahead without rest despite feeling her legs feeling like sticks. Maybe if she kept going they will truly be gone.

Pulse looked around, and saw she was still in the massive forest. Pulse coughed, her throat sore and dry from constantly breathing which dried her mouth quickly, and the moist feeling of her sweat underneath her suit, which felt hot underneath and very uncomfortable.

Pulse made a decision that may be deemed risky in her mind. She jumped directly into a bush with the solar flora in her mechanical hold, and stayed there still like a statue with her eyes closed.

She felt her heart beating rapidly against the stillness of the environment around her, which for the moment was the loudest sound to her than the wind breezing the vegetation around her. Pulse for some time she thought her own heart would give away her location with how loud it sounded to her. However, she saw no figure or evidence that the hostile bipeds were anywhere. Pulse gulped nervously.

'They could...still be around…' Pulse thought as she glanced around.

She then heard a cough right next to her. She turned to the solar flora, who looked worse than it was before. Pulse grimaced at the sight, knowing she doesn't have much time to gaggle around while holding a dying lifeform with her. It's a massive risk she had to take for the being's sake.

Pulse sight and scanned the area for the hostiles' life signature. However she didn't find anything regarding their presence. Pulse walked out of her cover as inaudibly as possible. She turned towards her left, then her right, then to the sky. There was nothing.

'Maybe they actually left…' Pulse took this opportunity to resume her way, In hopes of saving this solar flora.

…

Earlier...

Something small and round waddled around a more peaceful part of the forest. The small figure waddled through the tall primitive plants around it, and enjoying the outside world. The small being eventually waddled out into an small field with the trees far apart enough to let sunlight in.

The small creature was a young citron, unlike most others however, this one had red and orange skin. It's armor was black with orange glowing streaks on it. The most defining feature was the flame that protruded on his head. It was a small, young fire citron.

The fire citron continued on their way to who knows where. The small plant had a big adorable smile and bright eyes that could melt the hearts of anyone who had one.

The little innocent cutie continued waddling away in an oblivious manner. The fire citron looked around happily at the pretty place it stumbled upon its small trek. He waddled towards the other side of the field and through the trees towards a slightly overgrown path.

However before he took another step, something big dashed past him in front of his face by a foot away. He eeped in surprise and jumped backwards to get space between himself, and whatever the big thing was. He shrunk behind a tree trunk and peeked out to take a look at what it was. The figure was actually quite far away already, yet the small citron was able to make out some features of the faraway being. He could definitely make out the shape of a citron, because the figure was unmistakably wide with four large legs, like any other citron. He was also able to make out its purple-pink 'skin'.

The fire citron, being a curious young child, quietly and slowly began to come out from his hiding place to approached the unknown plant. He stopped once he noticed the larger citron didn't stop their sprint at all. The larger plant was very fast, probably even faster than when he rolls into his tiny ball. If the little fire citron were to try and catch up to to them, he would be rolling in the dust of their sprint.

The fire citron then heard loud paddling of feet coming from the direction that the larger citron came from. The fire citron turned his head towards said direction and saw a group of zombies running very fast to where he was. His eyes widened and scooted away to hide behind the tree trunk, scared.

However the zombies didn't stop and continued past the tiny fire plant. The zombies eventually disappeared in the distance. The fire plant peaked out from his hiding place and glanced at their disappearing silhouettes. He was still scared, not as much as when they were nearing.

The tiny plant decided it was best to go home, but couldn't take his mind of what he saw.

"Pyro," a gruff, female voice spoke out behind the tiny citron," what was that noise?"

The tiny fire citron, now identified as Pyro, turned around and looked up at the owner of the voice. There, large slanted light blue eyes stared down at the minuscule orange. Pyro however, just smiled up at the tall, intimidating figure like a close friend.

"Hi Steely!" Pyro said cheerfully.

The large pair of sharp eyes inched down closer to Pyro. The young fire plant went closer to Steely and pointed towards the direction where he saw the citron and zombies go.

"I saw some zombies and a citron going over there." Pyro pointed towards the distance where he last saw them. The eyes shifted upwards for a few seconds before looking back down at him.

"We should go help that plant." Pyro said to Steely. Her eyes hardened slightly at his words.

"It is none of our business." Steely declared softly at Pyro, yet her voice still sounded loud. Pyro looked down at the soil sadly, but lifted up his head to look up at Steely straight into her eyes.

"But they could be very hurt!" Pyro chirped sadly. Steely narrowed her eyes slightly at his response. Pyro then began using a tactic he often used to get the favor of most plants and the reason he is loved by those who know him, he made his puppy eyes. His large orange eyes glittered with watery tears up at the giant figure in front of him. Steely raise an eyebrow. She didn't appear to be affected by his adorable eyes.

"Fine, I will help the plant." Steely answered anyway. Pyro smiled at her, happy he was able to convince her. Steely stepped over Pyro carefully as to not squish him. She stepped onto the path the citron and zombies took and stared at the direction Pyro pointed at.

"Stay here." Steely said to Pyro. The small citron frowned. He wanted to come with her to see how that plant was, and possibly make a new friend. He looked up at Steely who looked down at him intently. Pyro sighed and sat on the soil under him. Steely breathed slowly and glanced at the path. Soon the yet to be physically identified figure ran down the path to catch up to her targets.

…

"There it is…"The leader of the foot soldier team muttered quietly while stalking their target from a distance. They all had long range scopes to see the plant walking out of its hiding place, along with a familiar sunflower. Not that it matters since their job is get rid of plants and possible spies and sometimes capture if it's necessary

Their leader ordered his team to scatter when they chased the plant to let fall into a false sense of security, and sneak through the foliage to secretly catch up to it. Now they have a clear strike.

"This is perfect," he muttered snidely."A ZPG may not kill it with that armor on, however it will cause enough damage to pin it down."

"What about that sunflower?" pointed out one of the soldiers. His finger pointed straight at an unconscious sunflower being carried in the tendrils of the strange citron.

"Wait...isn't that the same sunflower from earlier? The one we were chasing?" he questioned. "The one that we…'killed?'"

The zombies looked at eachother, then towards their boss."We'll vanquish the weed, and that citron, we'll capture it instead."

"Wait, so we won't kill it?" one asked in slight shock. Their leader hardly ever chooses to spare plants for anything."Why?"

"It's definitely not any ordinary citron...that I know of. Its shape and armor is different than the regular armored citron in the database. It could be of some use, so we will capture it. Anyone have a problem with that?" he turned towards his subordinates with a chilling stare. They nodded at him vigorously, with slight sweat drops.

"Good."

The zombies carefully surrounded the plant from several meters away in a partial circle from each side. They hid themselves behind the bushes and tree trunks from each side of the overgrown path, readying their weapons and loading whatever remaining ammunition they had.

Pulse snapped her head-body around, as if she heard something. She was met with silence instead. Pulse knew something was amiss, and she wouldn't let her guard down, her life and this extraterrestrial are at risk, but she is still willing to save it.

And before anything else could be done…

Pulse was thrown off her feet as something exploded right next to her. Something hard and painful collided with her and she flew across the ground and skidded a trail before stopping next to a rock. The solar flora she was carrying was no longer in her grasp, but Pulse was too dazed to notice the plant was missing.

"What...the…" she slurred while she held her throbbing head."Where…?"

She blinked her eyes multiple times and there, she spotted multiple silhouettes around her.

"Hahaha! We got it good!" Pulse blinked again. She didn't understand what they were saying, but she was sure it wasn't good, for her. When her vision became clear enough she soon saw them.

Bipedal hostiles!

There were around five or so of them all around her in an arc, most likely to corner her since she was leaning next to a giant boulder. They all made the same expression of what she believed was smugness. One of them approached her in strong and confident strides, an aura of danger and authority radiated off it as it came closer and closer to her. Beads of sweat fell around her face as the... Alpha, Pulse decided to name it, or him right where she was, and looked directly into her visor.

"So," Alpha began." who are you and what is your purpose here?"

Pulse just looked at him, not understanding a single thing, the only thing she knew was that she was cornered and probably being threatened. Alpha narrowed his eyes. "Tell me now, who are and what is your purpose?" Alpha spoke each word with fire dosed in it. However the poor citron had no idea what he said. Alpha barred his teeth.

"Not answering? Maybe this will change your mind," he snapped his fingers and one of the zombies came over dragging something limp and pale..

Pulse gasped. The zombie dragged over the figure of the solar flora she was trying to save rather painfully. Pulse however, was more worried at the sight of her not moving. She really hoped it wasn't what she think it was that she was thinking. The zombie dropped his hold on the plant right next to Alpha. He turned to the flower next to him and pointed the barrel of his weapon straight at the sunflower's head.

"Either you speak or this weed's life is over. I can tell you been working hard to keep this plant alive, but if you don't have an answer, then say farewell to your hard made work and companion."

Pulse still had no idea what Alpha said and she couldn't risk letting them die over her. Pulse gazed around with her eyes to see some form of opportunity save herself and the plant. She couldn't find or even think of anything, she was cornered and outnumbered one to five, and the life of the sunflower was at stake. She gulped nervously.

"You're running out of time orange..." glowered Alpha as he clicked his gun and pressed his weapon on the sunflower's head deeper. Pulse was on the verge of releasing a shriek and spit out words despite the fact that Alpha wouldn't understand her language anyway.

"Hey, do you feel that?" the zombie next to Alpha said in suspicion.

Alpha turned towards him," what?"

"T-the ground…"

Once he finished, Alpha now noticed the ground vibrated in a rhythmic pattern. The zombies stared at each other.

"A gargantuar?"

The vibrations got louder and louder as the zombies and pulse saw some trees being toppled over and falling with a bang. Pulse paled slightly as she watched the ground rumble and the plant life being torn from their place and thrown around like toys. Something huge was coming. The zombies neered, having the thought that a gargantuar zombie was heading their, and possibly to provide 'assistance' with their work.

Until something huge leaped over some small trees in its way and landed in front of the group with a threatening roar.

The zombies gasped in alarm and immediately unsheathed their weapons and pointed them towards the new arrival. Pulse gaped at what she would call a monster in her head.

What came out was a giant monstrosity. It was a giant solar flora, a very big one. It was much bigger than the one she was trying to save. This one was definitely not like that one however. The flora's entire body was covered, or made of metallic skin or armor. It had large, metal claws on each of its fingers, and sharp, menacing jaws which were also metal, of what kind, Pulse had no idea. It had fierce eyes that shouted fight me head on. It had sharp metal petals around its face, its body and leaves were also metal. It was practically a metal monster.

The zombies had other thoughts about it, mostly that it was a giant plant, as big as the threaded Sunflower Queen and Hypno Flower. And because of that it was now regarded as a big threat. Literally.

"What the butchering brainz is that?!"

"A giant metal petal?!"

"What the brainz?!"

"Everyone shut up and focus!" Alpha yelled at his squad. Instantly the zombies huddled together and formed an arc towards the giant metal petal who approached them with intentions to vanquish. The zombies raised their weapons out toward it.

Pulse gulped at the scary confrontation between the hostiles and the beast. She gazed around for a means to escape from the area with her life intact. She backed away towards one side and plan to make a run from the hostiles that tried to keep her into submission.

However the first thing that her triplets of eyes looked at was the near dying and small solar flora she's been helping.

Pulse gasped at the sight of the being's conditions, which wasn't good at all. The petals were shriveled up like dried leaves, her stem was an unnatural green and yellow coloration that didn't look it should belong there. Eyes closed softly and there was no movement coming from whatsoever.

Not even the heaving of breathing.

Pulse swore she felt herself loose the ability to breath as she stared at the unmoving plant...


	10. Chap 10-Unfortunate

**Chapter 10 at last! So much time since the last one but I'm still fixing the other chapters and the busy real life stuff but now you can enjoy it. I hope you fellow readers haven't lost interest in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose like a beast that has been awoken from a deep slumber. The giant solar mass engulfed the land in its light, bringing in the day and tuck in the night. Its light woke the critters of the forest. Yet, there weren't creatures to wake in a certain part of the forestry. The disturbance by creatures who don't belong or even live there made most of the critters to flee. Those that weren't in hiding watched undercover with fear, where a standoff between a team of the undead and a large plant with skin of practically impenetrable biological metal stood.

The large metal petal monster roared, quaking the earth under it forming small cracks and shaking pebbles off their place, along with the squad of zombies in front of the plant. They wobbled in place, trying to hold their balance long enough till it stopped. The zombies gazed at the beast, gripping their guns tightly, sweat ran down their bald heads, and their knuckles turned a lighter shade of their rotten skin color from their tight grip. The giant metal petal stared down at them viciously, its jaws trembled from growls attempting to escape the bone crushing mouth the plant bared. The zombies shook under its sharp gaze, but not Alpha.

"Stay together!" Alpha yelled to his comrades, who were doing their best to not shake under the lethal glare of the metal plant beast. Some stepped back from the increasing fear which they kept in the inside, not wanting their fearless leader called them as a bunch of wimps, however Alpha could practically sense their fear. While they may be a very good and brave team of soldiers who surged through thick and thin, they still had the power to feel fear as some claim to have no fear at all. Alpha clicked his weapon and pointed the barrel at the beast's head. The giant plant glared and growled at the sight of Alpha's weapon directed at them, however they remained still looking for a good opportunity for a strike.

The giant plant, Steely, gazed at them threateningly. Her powerful sharp claws shined in the morning light of the sun, and her spikes perked up in defense, ready for a brawl that will undoubtedly start. She has fought many zombies before, these will no different but she knew she shouldn't underestimate them anyway. She also hopes that Pyro didn't follow her unless risk for him to get caught in the crossfire. He's a fragile and innocent little guy with a big heart.

Alpha gritted whatever rotten teeth he had left. He encountered death implying plants of all kinds and variations, and he was able to survive such encounters with limbs all intact, sometimes he received scrapes and injures but would always shake it off. He even fought against a sunflower queen with his squad and lived, even though one of his teammates perished, they celebrated. This, however is different. This sunflower queen-like plant looked like it was bred for fighting and destruction unlike those sunflower queens who are more for support than full force combat like all other sunflowers, especially with those claws it bore, or she? He didn't really care about gender, all that mattered was taking it down and taking their target into the custody of their boss.

If they all make it out unscathed, which the probability is below one.

"Prepare your weapons boys! This will be a difficult one to wrangle!"

The zombies complied and mimicked Alpha's actions. Now all their deadly and loaded guns were pointed straight at the massive metal petal who narrowed its eyes. Alpha had his eyes narrowed at the giant plant as if challenging the beast, ready to shoot either his ammo or a ZPG, even a gas canister to attempt to neutralize it.

While the two sides had their time bomb of a stare down, the zombies were oblivious to the other scene happening behind the zombies.

…

Pulse was paralyzed, frozen stiff with the taste of some vile building up within her throat even though she hasn't eaten anything. The sounds of the bipeds and the monster were drowned out since she wasn't really paying attention to them when she was supposed to. This could be her death day.

Despite the definite danger infront of her, Pulse crawled towards the solar flora, or should she say corpse now that there isn't a shed of life or soul left in the unfortunate body. The now dead solar flora had signs of early rot, with her body turning a sickly yellow and brown on the spots that contained injury. Pulse isn't sure what is the color or the most significant signs of rot for these beings, but she is sure that this was it. The sunflower's eternal expression of death was a small frown, most likely from the pain she felt during the entire ordeal with the biped hostiles, and probably before her encounter with her. The bullet holes left a haunting feeling in Pulse, and depression at her failure. She should have done more, she could have done something. However, it's too late now for anything.

All her work to save the unfortunate soul, to bring them aid and help them home, maybe to their family, went for nothing. Now, they're a sack of rotting flesh

The alien citron felt small streams of liquid well up in her eyes and fall like tiny crystalline waterfalls. Tears.

Pulse blinked, wanting to get rid of the tears since this wasn't time to get sad, as much as she hated it she couldn't really grieve a little or wipe her tears away with her visor in the way. She will have to do so later at a safer place. She turned her head towards the confrontation of the two sides. The hostile bipeds and the metal beast had an intense stare down, no one moved a muscle, as in fear it may trigger something. Pulse could practically feel the raging and growing fire going between them, and it was making her very nervous.

Pulse wanted none of that, or fall into some potential conflict with them. She can fight but she doesn't want to.

So she used her robotic tendrils and wrapped them around the solar flora corpse, and pulled her close. Pulse turned her head away, feeling that looking at the body would trigger more sadness and grief into her, reminding the failure. However, she can't do anything else anymore to help, except maybe bury the body somewhere. She could probably give the body to this world's authority but... pulse would prefer to do it herself. Not only that, but she feels that it may give her a bad impression of herself to them. Coming straight up to them and carrying a body of one of their people and say that she died, and speaking gibberish since they wouldn't understand a single thing and she cant understand them.

'That wouldn't be a good idea..' Pulse looked at the confrontation one more time.

The otherworldly citron then quietly walked backwards and around the boulder, away from the bipeds and metal monster. She gulped, feeling uneasily in the situation she used to be in, surrounded by those bipeds with their weapons targeted straight at her. Thankfully the bipeds were too focused on the giant beast than on her. Guess the metal beast was a great distraction as well as an escape opportunity. The large creature should keep them busy and keep their attention away from her, which should be enough for making a getaway.

Pulse kept backing away, and when she was far enough that they most likely couldn't hear her, she turned around and sped walked away. Her robotic tentacles gripped the solar flora's body a little too tightly. There was no complain made.

Now it was just the monster-looking plant and the zombies soldiers on their own.

...

Steely glanced at the retreating figure of the armor clad citron with, steely thinks, an unconscious sunflower, and turned her eyes back at the zombies since the citron was no longer a target to these undead soldiers as much as Steely wanted to know why, now was not the time. Now it was all her with these goons.

Steely took a thundering step forward. The clicks of their guns snapped the heavy silence right after.

She took another step.

A sudden shot ran out.

Steely growled at the soldier who made the first shot, who was fiddling with his weapon. He was nervously trying to get a better grip. He didnt intend to make the first move, but his hands took over along with his fear. He cant practically feel the glare of his team drill into his body, which was making his internal nervous breakdown worse. Steely received no damage with her tough skin, but that could be changed soon if she isn't careful. However, now that the first shot rang out, it made the others pull theirs. Bullets flew and impacted her skin, but they just deflected off her like it was nothing. Steely's eyes shifted and charged followed by a booming roar from her.

The zombies jumped away to avoid being trampled by her large mass. They jumped up into the trees and turned to shoot her from there. Steely blocked her eyes with one arm and used the other to slash and break the tree Alpha was in. Alpha wobbled and leaped out before it tumbled down. Steely grabbed the fallen tree and threw the mass towards a tree that had two of the zombie soldiers in it. The tree flew too fast for them to react and so they screamed when they were hit. Part of the tree they were in split and broke with the zombies falling down, heavily scraped and dazed. One of them had a branch stuck deep in his leg, and since most zombies didn't have a lot of skin and muscles, it easily touched the bone. The other was in better condition with a few scrapes, leaves, and tiny wood pieces stuck on him. When he saw his injured comrade he rushed to help him up and find cover from a much larger and studied tree, that they hope won't be easily tore out.

Alpha narrowed his eyes, feeling some anger within him, and shot at the back of her head. Steely recoiled slightly and turned her head with a heavy snarl. Alpha readied himself, and dodged when the beastly plant swiped her claws on the spot that he was in, taking soil and stone with it.

Alpha turned and tried to shoot at her eyes again. One of steely's petals moved infront of her, which in turn block the shot and the projectile deflect out.

"Hmpt! You're an interesting specimen. Too bad you will perish," mocked Alpha as he readied a ZPG. Steely turned to face the sky, towards the sun, her petals absorbed the sun's rays. Alpha noticed that she began to glow an orange hue, which was getting brighter and brighter by the second, it was actually getting harder for the zombies to look directly at the very beastly looking plant. Alpha's eyes widened in realization.

The metal petal was redying a solar beam, and from a plant of that size…

"All of you! Get as far away as you can!" Alpha sprinted away into the trees like a squirrel, the other zombies quickly got the message and hid away into the thick foliage for cover.

Steely continued to charge up, regardless of them not being in her line of sight. It didn't take long for her to charge up, and when she was fully charged, she turned to where the zombies hid, not spotting any out in the open. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying to see through the trees. A whistling noise was caught by her nonexistent ears to her right. She snapped towards the said direction and fired off a portion of her solarbeam, incinerating the ZPG that fast approached her. Whatever was left of the rocket fell onto the grass, hardly anything survived.

"Damn," whispered a soldier to a fellow comrade next to him, "that thing vaporized my rocket with that one beam. We need more power to take it down."

The zombies muttered amongst themselves, attempting to make a plausible plan to bring the giant plant. With how powerful it is, they know it's a serious threat to zombiekind. So it must be taken down one way or another. The head of the team however, had other plans.

"We will need to retreat." Alpha snuck over to them from behind. The other two looked back to him, in slight shock to his words.

"What?"

Alpha scowled, "that plant is too strong despite all of us against it. We will need more power to take it down. Gargantuars would most likely do it, but we must first retreat and recover ourselves before other actions are made. We wasted so much ammo and stamina chasing that citron earlier, and now suddenly fighting this plant will just end up with some of us dead...again, and most likely unrevivable for good. We cannot afford that."

The squad went silent in thought, finding the argument reasonable. While they still wanted to fight and vanquish this monster plant, they backed away from the clearing and turned away anyway. The two zombies injured from the flying tree limped along with them, wincing from the broken bones they now hailed

Alpha walked away too but turned around to glance back at Steely one last time, for now.

'We will come for that citron...and you,' and with those thoughts he left with his team.

Steely silently waited for something to happen, a bullet to try and pierce her hide, a ZPG to come charging forward and explode her to a million bits, gas canisters to suffocate her, anything that indicated an attack from the zombies. And as time went on nothing happened. Steely narrowed her eyes and gazed around the edge of the area, and still nothing happened, not even the stench of zombies was in the air anymore.

Steely looked around one more time with angry eagle eyes before she detached herself from the ground, deactivating her solar beam. She suspected they may be hiding or they actually left. She glanced around one final time before her gaze fell to the direction the strange citron took. No matter what it was, she stomped down the path that she surely saw the citron go through.

...

Pulse made it out of the very large and now finally quiet forest, and back into the large area of battle she once came through with the large pole in the center. The area was just as hectic as when she first saw it, maybe even worse than she saw it, green flora like beings and the strange bipeds still fighting each other to the end, but Pulse still didn't know what they are making such big fights with each other. Pulse just shook the head part of her body and marched forward. It was early day, and the sun shined warmly in the middle of the sky along little critters that scurried around. Pulse wasn't in the mood to wonder at the marvels, her hearts still hung heavy.

Flies gathered around the citron, but she wasn't the object of interest to the little annoying insects. What she carried with her was. The corpse of the sunflower was withering faster than what Pulse expected. It usually takes much more time, like several day cycles for most dead corpses to show signs of decay, but sometimes different worlds have different rules.

Pulse swatted away the flies from her and the body, but it wasn't much use anyway since they came back, and tried to take a nip out of the dead sunflower's skin. Pulse wouldn't let them have any of it.

Pulse walked near the town hall and hid behind the corner, just like when she hid during the conversation the plant agents had. Her eyes wandered the charred area across the building, where weeds and browncoats fought each other in some petty fights.

Pulse turned away from them and the sunflower corpse she held. Her eyes watered salty alien tears, but she tried not to let them fall.

'What now…'thought Pulse, feeling grey. A few withered petals from the aundlower fell on the soil. Pulse noticed and picked them up, placing it on top of the sunflower's stem.

'I need to bury her somewhere…'

The citron froze, stopping whatever she was about to do when she heard an unnatural and croaky moan next to her, and getting louder every second. She slowly turned towards the source with slight shakiness, and there a biped, which looked skinnier than the ones that she was chased, wearing some kind of pointy orange accessory, shuffled towards her. It's clothing ripped and riddled with filth and dirt, along with bits of red spots on some places. Arms shakily spread out at her with the intention of grabbing and maybe tearing. Its legs being dragged forward as if it was too heavy for the rest of its body. Bulging eyes with black dots for pupils stared blankly with hardly any sentience in its very being.

Pulse narrowed her eyes at the undead biped, feeling anger boil on the pit of her body. The very same species that tried to capture or kill her, she wasn't sure what their intentions were towards her but she now definitely, by the bottom of her dual hearts, are malicious.

The ugly creature shuffle onward, getting closer and closer. When it was close enough, Pulse stepped aside, and the ugly biped lunged forward where she just stood with an opened mouth of yellow teeth that barely hung on, which it hardly had any since most of its mouth consisted of empty gums.

The biped smacked face first on the wall of the town hall and slowly slid down. It's eyes seemed to roll backwards completely, and Pulse thought it may have gotten dizzy but with its sudden lack of movement Pulse seriously thought that it may have died, and simply by smacking into a wall on accident. The biped remained immobile, while Pulse just stared with a slightly flabbergasted expression hidden underneath her visor.

"Well, guess some of these beings don't have the intelligence of others...like the ones that chased me..." muttered the space orange in her language. Pulse gazed away from the zombie and towards the others like it in the backyard. The bipeds were running erratically towards their targets, which were the green flora, but still Pulse had no idea what their reason was. Once they reached them, they whacked the green flora with a powerful swing of their limbs with such barbaric force.

Pulse grimaced at their combat, but turned away for something else. Suddenly her eyes widened and her body froze momentarily at three familiar figures. The red, orange, and yellow plants that chased her before.

Pulse hid behind the building nearly dropping the solar flora in her haste. She peeked out slightly to stare at them. The three were too far for them to see her, she was thankful for that though. At least she won't be chased with her hiding back there. She continued to peek out, examining them from afar.

The three looked very familiar to some species of flora back home, very familiar. When Pulse compares herself to the orange xenoshiftrus-like being, she notices their shapes are very identical with the exception of features such as her skin color and stripes, having three eyes, and a load of other features that would take the alien hours if she were to explain into excruciating details. Pulse wondered if the theoretical cosmic cloth cut concept isn't as far fetched as many of her people speculate.

She remembered her first encounter with them, that definitely didn't go that well. That stun attack from the orange one scared the wits out of her. She wondered how they took her sudden run from them. Maybe they thought she was scared? Actually she was, stunning someone would definitely make then run for their life.

She noticed they were shuffling across the ground, as if they were tired except the red one who was floating. Pulse concluded it was magic since there were beings back home who could do the same thing.

The three entered through a large wooden gate which appeared to be coated, or made with gold, a rare and valuable matter. The three entered through, the gate sunk to provide entry for them. The gate closed behind them once they all made it inside. Pulse sighed in relief, now knowing they won't be trying to chase her down.

Now Pulse was by herself, with corpse of one of their people. Pulse walked away from the corner and towards a tree on the entrance of the forest from where she came from. She placed down the body, tired of carrying it. Not because of exhaustion, but out depression. Despite not knowing anything about her at all.

Pulse used her front legs to dig on the soil, uprooting organic material and some unfortunate bugs such as ants. She thought of using her mechanical appendages but they were too thin to scoop out lots of soil at a time. She soon made a hole deeper and deeper until it reached one meter down. Pulse stopped and wiped away the dirt on her arms. She turned towards the corpse, which was now turning a filthy brown and yellow entirely. Pulse didn't even want to look at her withered face. Pulse reached out and picked her up, then placed her down gently in the hole. Once that was done she moved the mounds of soil around and back into the hole, sealing the body inside. Pulse found small rocks and pebbles all over the place, so she went to gather them and place them around the mound of dirt.

Pulse stepped back to admire her rather grim work silently. The makeshift grave radiated a haunting feeling that made Pulse shiver slightly. She breathed in once, then turned to walk away from it. The feeling slowly vanished like vapor.

'I never seen myself having to do such a thing anytime soon.'

She shifted her eyes and body to look at the brightened sky with the rainbows and sunshine. It was filled with so much beauty and life that it didn't seem to realize the gloom and suffocating neighbor that was practically next to them. She turned her gaze towards the gloomy, purple sky. She turned her eyes downward, meeting the sight of dead, charred looking soil and grass, mouth shifting with how unnatural the nature looked. She has been to planets with violet grasses and dirt, but these plants didn't look right. Once again, she turned her eyes towards the bright side filled with green grass and flowers along with clean looking soil in which they grew upon. It was beautiful, but it looked so fragile and easy to destroy. In the center of it all, was a large pole with a flag that wasn't pulled towards the top, so it just waved on whatever breeze it could catch from its position on the ground. It was a small, yet strange addition for this place. What it was for, she had no idea.

'Its as if the world is split in two.' she thought, while she stared behind the town hall at the plants and zombies still fighting all over the place over dominance.

* * *

 **What shall happen next? Just be patient and look forward for the next chaptie!**


	11. Chap 11-Samples

**Here is Chapter 11 fellow readers, sorry for the slow update but, again, life holds you back and can't I guarantee the exact date I will update future chapters. I suggest to be patient.**

 **I will put this here again, I don't own PVZ or it's original aspects.**

 **Nothing else to say so go ahead.**

* * *

Rose blinked her eyes repeatedly to keep them moisturized and her vision clean and cleared. Behind her, Agents Citron and Kernel were dragging their roots to move forward. Though Kernel moved more than Citron, as he has dealt with lack of sleep plenty of times.

The three were a little tired, and grumpy, mostly Kernel on the inside due to their failed attempt to speak with another plant, and Rose will have a talk with Citron and Kernel about it. It has been a long a long night and the three wish nothing more than rest, but the job isn't done just yet. They lost the unknown runaway, or 'rollaway' as Citron likes to say, and the sounds of constant gunfire in the distance were alarming along with the explosion and roars that followed after. It didn't sit well with them not knowing what transpired.

The three arrived at the point of conflict, but all they found were uprooted trees, discarded bullet shells and shrapnel. No doubt an intense battle occurred against zombies, if the purple bullets on the floor and embedded on various surfaces were any indication, but Citron also discovered another factor. Bits of plant blood were found near a large, dented boulder thanks to Citron. His scanners also identified it to belong to a sunflower, but they found no evidence of them. There was no body, or any indication as to where they were headed. He also discovered some of the discarded metal bits belonged to a metal petal sunflower, his scanners picking up the natural cellular structure of their steel hard petals. Lastly there was zombie blood and ripped clothing hanging from branches, waving slightly in the breeze. The three wondered what the outcome of the battle was, it was such a mystery.

Back to the present, the three agents were returning to the base exhausted and in need of sleep. Rose however, was in deep thought.

Rose had a strong feeling the unknown plant will not trust them after that stunt. They stunned, then chased after them like a trio of strange maniacs. Rose hates to admit it, but they could have handled that situation better, they probably now look like a trio of ruffians. Rose also hopes to not only speak to them, but also apologize for their actions.

'But what were they doing there? Invisible and wearing full armor? When there wasn't a mission to do?' Rose wondered.

Iron citrons usually have their armor on for long periods of time, they practically lived in them, but evon they take them off either for long breaks or forging. Those that don't take some parts off for fresh air such as the headpiece of the their armor, or wear hats. Only those that prepare for combat are always recommend to have their armor on.

Rose never seen such kind of armor before. The armor could just be some kind of new custom wear. Rose's thoughts soon went back to its appearance, with its visor and some indescribable features that she was able to see, yet couldn't find what they were. But she saw none like it before. This definitely could be an alien, or maybe a new variant that Crazy Dave never mentioned, like he always does. Then again alien plants similar to an earth plant may be classified as a variant despite not being from the same planet.

The shuffling and groans from her companions snapped her out of her thinking world. She turned back to the two plants, who looked tired beyond belief, more than she was. Rose was tired though only slightly. She floats after all, but staying up without sleep and trying to focus on finding an unknown plant is tiring. Citron And Kernel on the other vine, seemed to have ran the possible equivalent of a marathon.

"I believe we shall get rest, we been up all over the woods all night looking for them," Rose stated.

Citron smirked in clear agreement while Kernel scowled in protest.

"Our time can be better put to use finding that citron, the more we spend talking the more likely that plant will be in trouble, or zombies developing something dangerous unknown to us," growled Kernel.

"Come on Stalk Man just relax for a day at least. I know you like fighting and all but taking a break doesn't hurt anyone," Citron responded. Kernel turned towards the bounty hunter with a seething glare. Citron invisibly sweatdropped.

"Unless you want to fall asleep on a flying butterhawk, be my guest. I have no plans in sleeping in our next mission." Citron began to waddled towards his orange ship in the distance. Kernel sighed.

"I'll do a patrol around the borders. There is a chance I may find something useful, or destroy zombies," Kernel declared. Before the other two agents could say or do anything in protest Kernel Corn shuffled away towards an unknown location. The two watched him go silently till he was about of sight.

"Well that happened. Anyway, I'll get my rest as well, see ya!" Citron rolled up into his ball and raced towards the gates of the plants side. Rose just watched him leave quickly till he disappeared. She was now on her own.

Rose floated in her spot for a minute, before she resumed her pace also towards the gates of the L.E.A.F. base. The area was filled with little sounds, almost as if it was abandoned. The only indication that life existed her were the sounds of battle near the flag of power despite the flag not being raised at the moment. Nonetheless, Rose continued on without batting an eye towards the area, seeing the display again and again since she arrived in the present.

Rose entered the the base, the gates closing behind her with a clank. The inside of the base was also empty, but she knew that plants will soon come through for the job they signed up for.

Rose continued on, levitating towards the back of the base, passing through the giant hollowed trunk of the massive tree and around the boyard, and straight towards the back of the base.

There, she spotted the open portals that led to their respective areas of work. Orange being Citron's portal, yellow being Kernel's portal, and red being her own portal.

Rose floated towards the red portal, the swirling passageway ruffling her cape and petals. Rose soon entered, and as quick as she did, she know found herself within the confines of her castle.

Rose took a breath, and exhaled. She was so glad to back in her lustrous home again.

"Much better than the stench of rotten flesh in the morning." Rose stated, mouth smiling in happy content.

The plant from the past continued her way through the structure, going up the stairs and passing the magnificent throne at the top. Rose suddenly yawned.

"I should make some coffee…" Rose said to no one. The beautiful plant floated towards her grand kitchen nearby. Rose went to the coffee machine, a gift from Crazy Dave along with a fridge with almost half of it filled with tacos inside gift wrapped plastic boxes which the man insisted for her to have. The man loves giving gift tacos to newcomers. Rose just chuckled at the memory.

Rose pressed a few buttons to activate the machine, coffee was soon poured in a mug decorated with roses. The machine finished pouring the liquid and Rose took out the hot mug tenderly. She levitated some cream and spoon from a jar and plucked it into her drink. The liquid was stired till it turned a nice deep brown mix.

Through a door she opened, she passed many rooms and down a long hallway towards a location she knew all too well.

At last, she made it. Her crystal ball, an item fused with powerful magic from the ancient past, her past, sat in the center of the room on a table covered with a brilliantly polished red and gold table top. The crystal ball, if activated with a certain spell will allow the user to see events from the past, present, and future. Thought its limited. It is very useful indeed, Rose used the special item to witness and prepare her dear plant army on potential danger that will take place. Thanks to the sights and visions it reveal, many soldiers were saved from terrible fates.

Rose, though tired, is determined to use it for future plans.

She floated over to the chair and sat down in front of the table. Once she was comfortable Rose looked over to her crystal ball, wand in her rose hands. She waved her wand around the crystal ball, in the meantime she chanted a spell while she waved her wand.

The crystal ball lit up, colors danced within its transparent surface. Rose stopped her chanting and looked at her work in action. The ball glowed before settling down, allowing Rose to start. She waved her wand around the globe once, images swirled into existence.

Rose frowned. The images she received were of no importance to the cause of the war. There was no significant activity for her to see, which made her suspicious regardless. Thankfully the images revealed mostly normal activity, and no one seemed in any form of danger.

Rose was on the verge of closing the spell, until she spotted a familiar figure. The same armored citron the agents and herself have been after. Rose lowered her wand slowly, her attention taken to the crystal ball's display with the unknown citron.

Rose noticed that the citron was standing near the Town Hall right now, the same place where they first spotted them.

'If we turned around at that time when we came back, we would have spotted them,' Rose thought as she continued to watch the citron.

'I could go there right now, or even teleport over to them, but it may just scare them more. Maybe watching them from here will give me answers.'

Rose relaxed on her chair while watching the citron do their thing to hopefully know what their goal is She sipped her coffee silently.

…

Pulse watched the makeshift grave for the dead solar flora, her hearts heavy with sorrow.

The area was now very quiet, the sounds of the avian species singing occasionally in the trees were the only noises to be heard, but their songs did nothing to steer Pulse's thoughts from the burial in front of her.

'I should have used something to help them, but I didn't...I didn't even have anything on me for medication...even if I did, I wouldn't be sure if it would work…' Pulse sulked on the spot, eyes closed.

'Now...there isn't anything for me to do now. I should return to my spaceship.'

Pulse eyed the grave one last time before she turned her back to it. She soon caught the sight of the biped's corpse from earlier, the biped who tried to to grab her. Pulse was very surprised that it did from smacking into a wall.

'It must have been very weak, or it has weak body structure,' Pulse thought as she approached the immobile biped who still had it pointy orange accessory on its head. Once she was close enough a mechanical tendril slipped out of Pulse's armor and reached toward the creature and gently poked it.

It didn't move at all, not even a sound. Pulse poked it again, this time harder than before. Again, there was no response.

Pulse had another tendril come out, and used the two limbs to move the biped onto it's back entirely. She got a better look to its face, and Pulse had to admit, it was ugly, and the way it's blank eyes stared at nothing unnerved her a little.

Nonetheless she made another command to her suit. Two more tendrils slipped out, but unlike the usually ones with digits for grabbing, these new ones had a scalpel and a needle on their ends. The little scalpel reached first and gently cut a thin bit of skin from the creature's arm, now Pulse was in possession of a dime sized skin sample. The sample of skin was hanging on the blade as Pulse balanced it nicely, refusing to let it fall.

Pulse was also thankful it wasn't alive anymore, or it would have likely screamed loudly in pain if it was. That would alert others of her presence, and it wouldn't end well.

"But I'm pretty sure the word is spreading of an unknown quadruped thing wearing armor…" Pulse mused. Though her mind quickly shifted towards the skin sample. She grinned.

"Alright! My first sample!" Pulse beamed vocally, though she flinched a little at the sight of the skin and the area she cut it from on the biped as she isn't used to seeing cut flesh.

"Okay, okay…," Pulse inhaled to calm her stomach, "You are coming with me little one."

A slot opened on Pulse's suit, and she placed the skin sample inside. The slot closed immediately. Once the sample was secured, she turned back to the biped, eyes gazing towards the tendril with the needle.

'I think I hate needles more than having a piece of skin taken from you, but it still has to be done,' the citron thought bitterly.

The needle reached down towards the same biped's arm. The needle reaching its flesh slowly, though the needle was shaking a little.

'Come on! Don't be nervous! Just do it! It will be quick!' Pulse shook a little, staring at the biped's limb. The space orange soon worked up a nerve, and quickly pierced the skin of the arm. The needle was soon sucking blood, a strange red and purplish mix was filling the needle's capsule. Pulse pulled it out, now in possession of blood samples. Pulse stared at the extracted blood, staring at the strange mix of colors. She gently jiggled the needle, head tilted at the way the blood moved.

'Hmm, the blood seems thicker than most other blood samples I had seen before. If their blood is this thick, then they may have a difficult time with circulation, and why does it have red and purple? Some kind of specialized cells? Bacteria? I will have to look further into that alter,' Pulse wondered.

Another slot opened in her suit and the needle was placed inside, now detached from the mechanical closed, securing the small device.

Pulse was now done. There wasn't anything else to do with the biped, so she stepped back turned around, leaving the area of her presence. Pulse reactivated her cloaking, now being invisible again, and she was thankful it worked well again. She checked around for any suspicious movement for danger to herself. There was nothing of great danger, or scary. That metal beast really had the potential to give her heart attacks, and kill her. Pulse was sure her suit could protect her from its attacks, but for how long, and would it have given up after a while? Pulse shook the thoughts away, shifting her focus to the present.

Pulse waddled away from the area, leaving the biped's corpse and the grave behind her.

There wasn't much for her in the area, the same thing that she has witnessed before the first time she arrived. The bipeds were fighting against green flora like creatures, which took place in the center. Speaking of the green creatures, Pulse saw one of them laying immobile on the ground near the large pole. Pulse, with the ever exploring mind, approached it.

The green creature, or being, Pulse didn't know how to classify it as of yet, laid with its sprung wide, and broken. Pulse once again grimaced at the state it was. Its body, or stem, was riddled with open wounds, wounds like the solar flora from before. The wounds were riddled with ugly purple splotches, and bleeding which indicated that this was recent. Its limbs were bent in ways that probably weren't what they were supposed to, and its face. Its face was void of life. The eyes were still open, and its mouth, their eyes were blank of anything.

'It's eyes are still open, along with these fresh wounds, this could mean that this poor creature was killed in possibly an ambush.'

Pulse scrutinized the body a little more, but found nothing else of importance. Pulse looked around for anyone or anything suspicious, once she found nothing, a slot in her suit opened up, where spare needles were being held. A mechanical limb slipped out and picked out one of the needles inside. The needles penetrated the skin of the green organism and extracted another blood sample. The filled needle was stored safely with the other. Pulse took another look at the body and she noticed the flaps it bared, better described as leaves. Some of the leaves were withered and riddled with holes, some were also hanging off from the rest of the body from a few strands of skin. Pulse plucked off a small sample of the leaves, only two inches in width and half a centimeter thick, but it will prove very useful in learning more of their biology.

'I have gotten so much, but my suit has a limit, even with all the features it has. I should turn back home before I get distracted by anything else. But these creatures, or beings...' Pulse's mind went back to the recent memories. The hostile bipeds, the solar flora, as well as the biped with the orange accessory from earlier and this green organism. 'What is all this fighting for? Dominance? Resources? Territory? I wish I could speak to them, but we can't understand each other. It would be wonderful to get through the language barrier without misunderstandings.'

Pulse shook her head regardless, Pulse checked her suit for the samples just Incase, not wanting to lose them. Once she finished, she backed away turn around.

She felt something behind her, freezing her in place from shock. There shouldn't be anything behind her, because she was in an open area.

Sniff sniff~

Pulse flinched, 'What was that?...'

Sniff sniff~

Pulse felt something pressing and tapping on her armor, their sensory panels picking up on the physical contact and alerting the alien of its presence. Pulse grew pale, eyes widened beyond their supposed limit, her skin crawled and shivered. Whatever was behind her could cause harm with her EX-Suit on. Right?

Pulse moved. She dashed forward, giving her space by one foot from whatever it was, and spun around faster than she could blink to look.

She was met with teeth, rows upon rows of teeth attached to a massive mouth with green lips and a striped tongue. A thick, strange and sticky fluid was dripping from the mouth and staining the green grass. Its breath clouded her visor's glass slightly, but the creature and its purple and green glory was still as clear her head. It didn't even have eyes.

'W-what is this?! Some k-kind of predator?!' Pulse's mind raced in increasing panic, her blood rushing through her system and filling her with fear.

The creature suddenly made loud noises at her, opening and closing its mouth repeatedly to do so. Pulse waddled back, completely startled at its sudden action.

'I been found!' Pulse screamed in her head.

'I been discovered! Its calling its allies to me! And eat me!' Pulse jumped and curled up in ball mode, but at the cost of losing her cloaking, since both abilities can't be used at a time.

Pulse rolled away, her panic not coming to a close just yet. Her path directed towards the ocean as her best way to escape the creature.

…

The chomper barked happily at the orange of the future in front of him. After an entire day of doing missions, eating zombies and having his stomach filled for the day, the chomper wanted do some activities and pass the time. All his friends were busy either being soldiers or doing other things in their free time. The chomper had no one to have fun with.

Until he sniffed a citron in the Backyard Battleground, a weird one at that. The scent didn't match the plant's other variants, but it was citron and not a zombie at least, so this was the time to potentially make a new friend!

But when the chomper came close to them and barked some greetings in excitement, the citron rolled away very fast. They zoomed away so quick, he was surprised at the sight (despite his kind not having eyes.) The chomper was confused. Did they not want to play?

The saddened chomper ran off after the citron, still barking.

'Wait! Please don't go! Is it my breath? Is it zombie flesh hanging from my teeth?! I knew I should have brushed them!' The chomper chased the citron all the way to the shore, and he made a rough squeak in surprise when the orange jumped in the ocean. The chomper stopped before he fell down and stared at the water, his mind being filled with concern. Most plants can't swim, their bodies not meant for water due to lack of fat like humans as well as the lack aquatic properties, with the exception of water-born plants. Citrons are heavy due to their future armor and dense bodies. So the chomper stared at the water trying to find the citron, worried for them. The poor chomper couldn't see anything beyond the murky water. He began losing hope.

Splash!

The chomper perked up at the sudden water splashing and dripping down his face. He shook it off and looked up. The figure of the armored citron swam and splashed away from the shore, jumping in and out of the water like a dolphin. It looked so majestic.

The chomper grinned, happy knowing that the plant didn't drown. Soon, his smile fell, realizing that he didn't have a friend now, and now there was hardly anyone to go to at this time except zombies, but he wasn't interested in going there.

He turned and sulked sadly back towards the Backyard Battleground to search for friends, or at least something to do in the meantime.

* * *

 **Pulse is still weary of everything, and that chomper just wanted to have a friend. Considering Pulse has a citron like figure (and that she is one) others can and will mistake her as being a normal armored citron on Earth with cool armor designs like the chomper did, but he wasn't interested in that. Besides, if you turned to look behind you and saw massive jaws so close to your face, wouldn't you run too?**

 **See ya next time folks!**


	12. Chap 12-Discussions

**Chapter 12 has arrived.**

 **This is a rather long chapter, but not the longest I ever wrote due to me getting better at writing stories. Chapters will start to get longer though, but better, and while they may take a while, the patience is required for these chapters to be good. (which is why I don't like having a due date for each chapter, I can't guarantee they will be finished by that time, and makes me want to rush it, which isn't good either.)**

 **Anyway, go and enjoy.**

 **PVZ belongs to its righful owners.**

* * *

Kernel and Citron watched what Rose had displayed before them. Both were silent as the window played the view from Rose's crystal ball underneath it. Rose herself was using her wand's powerful magic to show and maintain the viewing window, which was an oval shaped light ring a meter in diameter, playing the pictures like a video. The two males were silent the whole time, preferring to watch the magical viewing window first before saying anything.

The viewing finally ended when the unidentified citron, the center of their attention, dived into the water at the end, which send the two males with surprised fear until they saw the plant swim, surprised that the supposedly thought heavy armor is light enough for them to swim with. Rose waved her wand, the window shrinking until it was nothing and the crystal ball stopped glowing . The three plants leaned back on the fancy golden and wooden chairs they sat. Silence persisted between them, the only sound were faint chirping of birds and the buzzing of bees that originated from Rose's garden.

"This gave me more questions than answers," Kernel said. Citron, who was next to him, nodded. Rose placed her petaled hands on the table, glancing between the two males in front of her.

"While it may be confusing as to what I showed, it still offered valuable hints about this mysterious stranger," Rose said. The two males turned to Rose.

"This plant's activities within the Backyard speaks to them being an alien," Rose began. The two males nodded, implying for her to continue." They collected 'samples' from the now permanently dead conehead zombie and the decreased weed plant. If she was an earthling then she likely wouldn't have taken or done such thing, or bothered to do so. Second, their reaction to the chomper. They were scared, they backed up from the chomper, and they made a run for it towards the beach and into the ocean. Remember when the alien flowers first arrived on Earth? And when they met they chompers for the first time?"

"Mhmm, they were freaking out. They scared the carbon dioxide out of them, or whatever kind of air they breathed back at their home," commented Citron, a short smirk intact.

Rose continued,"this plant had a similar reaction to the alien flowers, but thankfully they didn't intend to do any harm to the chomper. She didn't have malicious reasons, so she likely doesn't want to fight. She seems to be more of a researcher, collector, scientist, or a profession along those lines."

Citron nodded in agreement, "they don't even have a gun. All citrons in the army always have their own gun, either funded from the military or custom made. And civilians don't even have such armor as this one does, some don't even have armor, they have clothing. I definitely have to agree here. They are neither civilian, or soldier, and with the likely opinion of them not being from Earth, then neither earthling."

Kernel sat up straighter catching the two agent's attention, "we should try to find and form some kind of communication with this probable otherworldly visitor. If the zombies get their grimey hands on them, not only will we lose a potential ally, their people, if they come to Earth and were to ever find one of their own either injured or dead by the zombies, then it will send them a message of us, Earth as a whole, being hostile and dangerous unless they realize the real perpetrator and decide to single out the perpetrator instead of all of us as a whole. We are on par with the zombies in resources, technology and territory, if either of us were to lose a major battle then the tides will turn to the other. So far many battles have ended without a large enough influence to tip the tide to us. We can't afford a second enemy with technologically advanced war machines and with who knows how many soldiers and size of their army. It is also likely that the zombies know of their existence. We need to take immediate action," Citron had a wide smirk when Kernel finished, feeling pumped up, Rose had her eyes closed in thought.

"We will need a thorough plan for this. We need to approach them without having them feel threatened or make a misunderstanding such as when we first found them. Also, they left into the ocean, there is a chance that were ever they came from is there, however we need a way to find them or contact them."

"You know, maybe I can try and contact them through my ship's communication system," Rose turned to to Citron, smiling.

"That could be a good idea, however," Kernel frowned. "There is also the problem of language, they may not understand us unless there is the coincidence they understand our speech or writing like in some movies. Is there not a spell that can help us understand each other, or a translator?" Kernel questioned the two.

"Translation spells can take a rather large chunk of magical energy to cast, especially to new magic users, and I don't know what a translation spell may do to the alien, because their brain structure is different even if it's major or minimal. I have casted successful translation spells before, but mostly because i'm a professional magic user. Also, if the spell goes wrong, there will be pain consequences to both the spell's caster and to who the spell is being casted at."

"Translators from my time came a long way. It works with all kinds of languages, including alien languages, but to program and reprogram it with a new language is a job for a very dedicated professional. To translate a whole new language that hasn't been heard before will be a chore, as well as expensive. Besides, there has been a large funding for the creation of universal translators. As cool as it is, they are far more expensive than the already expensive normal ones, which I have."

Kernel sighed, "well we need to try something. Citron, try and see if you can find or communicate with the alien as well as bring your translator, and Rose, prepare your translation spell when its needed. One or the other should work, or else we may never have an understanding with this visitor."

...

Cold, calculated and pale yellow eyes scanned the purple and grey high tech computer screen, a small rotten hand scrolled through the heaps of data is displayed for the owner . A horrendous smile formed on the mouth of the owner, filled with maliciousness and his crooked teeth shone for all who were unfortunate see.

"Looks like the plants failed to take over my factory, ha!" a raspy male voice screeched gleefully. "They had no chance against my zombies! Better be at least one captured alive, I would love nothing more than cut them open and watch them wail in despair from the pain and lack of mercy in my experiments. Ha ha ha!"

The being laughed maniacally, putting his hands up with the feeling of victory while remaining on his seat.

He had absolutely and obviously no remorse for any plant, he only sought to bring absolute pain on the lives and souls of his enemies, and pretty much anything and anyone that gets in his way. His army of zombies brought death on them with victory for him and further expansion for his empire while his enemies ran away in cowardice, or died at the hands of his mighty army. Best of all, he sought to find better, and by better he means more painful, ways to rid his enemies and strike fear into their disgustingly rainbow and sunshine filled hearts and take all the humans in the world for their delicious brains.

Leader of the zombies, ruler of the entire zombie empire in and beyond Earth, eternal enemy to the plants and Crazy Dave since the beginning of time.

Dr. Edgar Zomboss.

Everyone knows his name. It is near impossible to find someone who doesn't know about him, or at least know what his name is. Plants hiss and growl in anger whenever they hear it and would love nothing more but end his undead life. Humans shiver and have the temptation to hide in the most zombie-free or anti-zombie made locations they could ever find and save their brains from his cold hands. Children, plant and human alike, would whine and squeak in terror, hugging their parents tightly and ask if the Grave Monster Zomboss would take them away to eat them for breakfast. Finally, zombies would talk with great detail and proudness about him, they would place pictures up in their homes and graves, as well as bow many times if his presence is within their line of sight.

This is the fear and authority he loves to create, and doesn't plan to stop till he sees his vision reaches a complete success, total domination. Using his super intelligent brain to make creations of death and pollution anywhere his empire touches, the world is nearly at his fingertips.

The short zombie continued to scroll through watching with great interest at the data report sent to him.

"My my, those plants were of no match for them. Now my Z-Tech factory of warfare and machinery is safe once more. Too many casualties, but they can always be replaced with greater, and better zombies! MUAHAHA!"

Zomboss laughed once again, arms almost raised beyond the size of his overgrown head. Once he was done he searched for camera footage and pictures of the plant massacre in his Z-Tech factory. The more he looked, the louder and happier his laughing became.

"Zir?"

Over 90 percent of the plants that came to destroy his factory were killed off in the span of one hour, which has given the plants a large loss of troops. Zomboss knows this with the body count of the plants he received along with the report.

"E-excuze me sir?"

The footage of the zombies, scratch that, his zombies decimating the plant army like paper in a shredder and the screams of the unfortunate souls was music to him. He now had the temptation to get Pop Smarts and brain juice to enjoy himself as he watches.

"Z-Zir!"

Zomboss stopped abruptly. He looked up from his desk and the screen of the computer with a scowl. A zombie's head was peeking in from the other side, and he looked slightly scared due to entering Zomboss' office, without permission. This zombie was Zomboss's personal servant, and while he had the privilege of entering Zomboss' office without permission (despite only allowed if he was to serve him food or bring in news, or else his brain checks will be reduced severely) he still desired to have the heads up to enter by him.

"What purpose do you have to enter my office without order of a request, and interrupting me when dealing with my work?!" Zomboss screeched. The zombie flinched and hid a little more behind the door, his eyes and head the only thing visible.

"Y-yes but there iz someone who seeks your immediate attention. He has something important that he desires to notify you about, sir."

Zomboss grumble indignantly, disliking being disturbed in such a way. He was in the middle of some important affairs, which was identifying the mortality that his army of zombies suffered, as well as the plants for advantageous purposes.

"Fine, but it better be of great importance or else no brainz or them for a week! Allow them in!"

The zombie nodded hastily and disappeared from Zomboss' view. The servant came back less than a minute, this time he had someone following him. It was a camo ranger, the same camo ranger that went after Pulse earlier, though Zomboss doesn't know that yet. The one Pulse labeled Alpha.

"Good afternoon sir, forgive me for any interruptions, but I come bearing some very important reports if you don't mind me sharing them."

"If these reports are some good news, then by all means tell me. You, servant, leave the room at once. I desire no others within my office at the moment," the servant bowed and sped walked towards the door, shutting it behind himself hastily. The camo looked back to Zomboss, who was scrolling on his computer screen. The short zombie found what he was looking for, and so he initiated a program that he made himself proudly. The program records sound as low as five decibels, and typing it out as text on its own very accurately. The only way it makes grammatical mistakes is when someone says words incorrectly. Even if that happens the program can self correct the mistakes with its autocorrect coded in its system. Zomboss was tired of doing paper work with it strewn all over his desk and floor, so this program was the solution to his dilemma.

Zomboss turned to the soldier, hands clasped together and fingers intertwined, "you may begin." The camo nodded.

"What I bring aren't exactly good news, but more as a strange continued," Zomboss blinked, the soldier continued.

"From midnight to dawn, me and my team encountered a strange iron citron. It was wearing full body armor with pink, grey, and black features adorned on it."

Zomboss silently pondered about the information. 'Hmmm, this is new. This is probably not any ordinary iron citron, not many wear full body armor. Maybe it's a very secret agent, or a secret service from the hideous plants, or maybe even a spy sent out to spy on me?' Zomboss needed to hear more. This got Zomboss' interest so he ushered the soldier to continued.

"Tell me more, I want to know more. Don't miss any details, I want to hear everything," demanded Zomboss.

The ranger straightened up. "It had a high level of agility, as it was able to maneuver around obstacles with ease with hardly making contact with anything in the environment. Its armor was very durable, hardly any of our weapons made dents from our attacks. However, despite all those features, it didn't seem to be a fighter. The way it acted around us and its reactions to certain situations indicated it isn't used to being in the battlefield. I concluded that it wasn't trained, or was never trained to fight like the plant soldiers. Instead of fighting back it kept running away, but it also had an injured companion. A sunflower that one of my teammates apparently recognized that he encountered earlier before encountering the citron a few hours later. It was difficult to tell if it was alive or dead, but from the extend of its injuries made and its lack of movement, it is likely dead."

Zomboss remained silent, listening and deciphering the report within his own head, making theories and putting his own opinions. The soldier looked up at his master, waiting for a response. He finally got it once Zomboss opened his mouth.

"I see, this plant didn't attack you?" Zomboss asked.

"No, it just kept running away."

"Are you sure about that?" the soldier nodded.

'Most plants attack the moment one of my troops has an encounter, those that don't are labeled civilians. Nonetheless, if what this soldier says is true, that it didn't attack my troop is a sign of weakness for it. Could be an advantage me in the future.'

"Have you tried to capture it or kill it?"

"Yes we did. I assigned a plan to capture and bring it alive to your hands, we launched an attack by commanding one of my squadmates to shoot a ZPG directly at it. It was a direct hit and it survived, it was dazed and the sunflower it carried was blasted at a fair distance from the explosion. We tried to make it speak, we questioned what purpose it bared, but it didn't respond so we used its sunflower companion as a hostage and threatened it to speak or the flower dies. However, before we made our move we were approached by a rather large and dangerous specimen," the soldier grimaced internally. Zomboss glowered dangerously.

"What do you mean? Large and dangerous specimen?"

The camo ranger zombie felt a stutter trying to threat itself slip into his voice but he didn't let pass, " a massive metal petal sunflower unlike I ever seen rushed towards us. It was massive, big like the Sunflower Queen, maybe even bigger. It was covered in sharp metal plates and had long claws, sharp teeth and...sharp petals, everything about its body was sharp. It also roared loudly like some wild animal. However, we could tell it was challenging us to a fight."

The soldier inhaled to catch his breath. Zomboss kept listening in quiet with great interest.

"So we did fight it. It used the attacks that many sunflowers commonly have and a queen would use, with the addition of its sharp appendages in its body and apparently increased physical strength. It uprooted and threw trees around and its plates were so durable that our shots ricocheted everywhere. At the climax of our battle, it used a Solar Beam against us, but we dodged and made it out without any casualties, but we came out with many scrapes. We escaped but…"

Zomboss raised an eyebrow, yet he knew what likely happened next.

"...We failed to take the citron due to the beastly sunflower distracting us, and that beastly sunflower is still very much alive and at large…" the soldier felt a tug of fear within his chest, waiting for Zomboss' comment. Not many things frightens this soldier, but one thing that does scare him is making Zomboss become disappointed in him. As much as he disliked to say his failure, he couldn't, and shouldn't lie to his master, unless risk punishment.

"You should have had one ranger deal with the citron's capture, while the rest of you dealt with the massive flower," Zomboss said, having an air of superiority and an aura of darkness behind him. Beads of sweat formed on the soldier's bald head, he could feel his superior's eyes burn holes on his head.

"It was my mistake sir, I wasn't thinking straight under such a dire situation and I made hasty decisions. I should have been more keen on what I made my squad's action's be, and it will never happen again. I swear it upon my undead brain," the soldier bowed to Zomboss to show his loyalty and dedication to him. Zomboss leaned back and relaxed, feeling smug.

"You did a well done job handling yourself against this sunflower beast, but the capture of that citron would have been marvelous. The experiments, the interrogations, it would have been glorious. Maybe another time. And the next time you see it, get it to me," with each period Zomboss leaned over his desk to lean down to the soldier, who internally cowered further and further from the short zombie's gaze. On the outside, the camo ranger looked to be nothing but a stilled statue, taking in all the words like soap yet not quivering in fear but Zomboss knew the words were being drilled into him harshly. When Zomboss leaned back from him the soldier relaxed at last.

"Anything else of importance to relay?"

The soldier's eyes widened in remembrance to something from that time. Something that his majesty will take an interest in. "Actually, I do. Something that me and my boys retrieved," the soldier fished out something from one of his pockets and took out two objects. Both were small plastic zip bags, and one contained a small metal shard, an inch in length and some centimeters wide, with faded pink paint on it. The second one also had a piece of metal shrapnel, two inches in length and five centimeters in width. Zomboss' face lit up and snatched the bags to take a look at the specimens.

"One of my squadmates found the pink shard on the ground when the citron was struck by the ZPG. It looked like it was part of the armor it wore. The piece of the shard is black and pink, just like the citron's armor and it was the only shards of it that we found. The second was from the metal petal monster. There were multiple on the ground but there was only time to pick out the one that is in your hands," explained the soldier. Zomboss didn't say anything, still examining the specimens, but the soldier knew he was listening regardless. Zomboss couldn't decide which specimen is more valuable, the oh so said giant metal petal sunflower could pose a threat to his dominance, like the Sunflower Queens and Royal Hypno-Flowers weren't enough, and torchwoods which Zomboss hates to admit that they are on par with his gargantuars. The citron could be a brand new variant with completely unknown abilities and who knows what else it could do. The one that the zombie team encountered escaped them, much to Zomboss' irritation, so there is almost virtually no knowledge about it, for now. This is also the only informed encounter so far with one of those creatures, and who knows have many more of them could be out there, laying in secret and in wait.

"You have provided me with valuable information soldier, enough that I might even promote you," 'despite failing to catch one of those specimens, this call to a promotion and threat of failing again may initiate determination to catch the target again,' "you are now dismissed." Zomboss gestured the soldier to leave. The troop nodded and walked back towards the door, a small smile on his face. The soldier opened the door and gently closed it behind him. Zomboss stopped the recording, saving it into a private file within his computer.

Now that Zomboss was alone he could reflect with what he had learned today. He picked up the two plastic zip bags, staring at the two specimens almost excitedly. He began speculating and theorizing, dozens of conclusions and thoughts swirling and forming inside his head.

Zomboss was about to leave his desk chair when a knock came upon his door once again. He snapped his head towards it, his brows narrowed into what could be annoyed frustration. Another series of knocks followed.

"Again?! Who is it?!"

Zomboss' servant was seen poking in again. Zomboss crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly. "Another soldier wanting to bring news?" the servant nodded rapidly. Zomboss sighed with an eye roll. He went back to seat on his chair.

"Let them in."

A few seconds later and the zombie came back, but behind him an imp followed. A Z-Mech imp more specifically. The larger zombie approached his master with shaky and nervous feet while the imp approached with a rather moronic expression despite not actually being moronic. The two were a foot away from the desk and Zomboss leaned forward and looked down on the imp due to the desk and chair being raised to give him a tall and menacing look.

The two silently stood, waiting for their master to give them the order to speak. Zomboss examined them, especially the imp, with unblinking, critical eyes. He soon fixed his now stern attention to the small zombie. He turned his sights to his servant, and he knew from instinct what he wanted. The servant bowed slightly and rushed out of the office, again.

"Now, explain your purpose for being here imp. Better be good news and you'll leave my office unpunished."

"I encountered all three of the plant agents in the forest."

Now that shut Zomboss's mouth. The agents, the most despised plants of his list, considered the highest tier of his enemies, hardly left the confines of their bases unless it was necessary or something of great importance. Usually it's one of them doing a mission, but if all three were involved, then something of great importance must have existed if all were required for whatever it was. Zomboss leaned closer to the small zombie, his eyes glowered further into the very husk of a soul the imp had.

"Elaborate, don't leave any details."

The imp nodded, "okay. Well I was patrolling the forest for target practice volunteers, he he..."Zomboss smirked, only a tiny bit at those words. When a zombie says they are going for target practice in an area that isn't zombie territory, it means they are looking to shoot plants. A rule that Zomboss ensured that many zombies were up and fit, along with damaging their enemy even if a little. Makes his hollowed chest of darkness and misery beam with pride.

"I was walking around for plants to target, when I saw a butterfly land on a flower, so I-"

Zomboss then interrupted him by raising a hand to stop, "no, give me the important details only."

"But you said to not leave-"

"Forget what I said and just continue, this time relay the more vital parts of your report!" Zomboss shook his boney fist, frustrated. Imp flinched at the display and stood at attention.

"I found no one and nothing of interest so I headed towards the road that lead back to the Backyard until I heard citron sounds. So I gleefully activated my mech and rushed forward to intercept the citron. And it just so happen to be that Agent citron," the imp had a sudden smug look. "I launched a missile at him but it missed, unfortunately." The imp could literally feel a scowl from Zomboss burning his head, but he kept his cool, as much as he could.

"I suddenly fought vigorously, destroying part of the forest. And in the end, well…" the imp looked down to his feet, tense.

Zomboss narrowed his eyes. He had a very good idea what happened next, and he was confident he definitely knew, because he is Zomboss the most intelligent genius. No one else could compete with his intelligence. No one. Not the plant agents, not Crazy Dave. Not even the gnomes or Gnomus.

"I lost… the battle..."

"Course you did, or else that plant would have ended up in my laboratory and I would have known about him by now, alive or dead," Zomboss crossed his arms. The imp looked down almost shamefully for failing to capture or kill his target, a very important target who's not only his nemesis, but one who controls and maintains part of the whole plant militia. Taking him out of the picture would have given a whole lot of advantages for Zomboss. However, Zomboss would prefer to have him, or any of the other agents alive to force them and torture them to spill their secrets for himself and conquer the world and beyond with no rivals or threats.

"Continue," Zomboss ordered.

"I was launched away due to the explosion from my mech to some other part of the forest. I got my bearings and I tried to find my way back. I was lost for a while but then I heard citron noises again, so I went to see if it was the agents again, but I found some other citron instead."

Zomboss rose an eyebrow.

"I thought it was some iron citron, but I think that wasn't the case. It was actually smaller than most I have seen, and its armor covered their entire body from legs to face, and it had a visor that looked bigger than it should for eyes, but I guess it's just the way it was made. In overall it was weird. Also, it had these weird tentacles that came out from its armor like claws," the imp raised his tiny arms and waved them around to emphasize his point.

Zomboss placed his hand under his chin in thought about this revelation, ignoring the smaller zombie's goofy behavior.

'It seems this imp and the ranger had a similar encounter with that unidentified plant.'

"You, imp."

The imp flinched at the sudden raise of voice from Zomboss and stopped his motions.

"Yes sir?"

"Relay to me your experience with the agents now, and make it quick, I need a Pop Smart about now," Zomboss eyed his servant with an expecting eye, the nervous zombie nodded respectfully an opened the door again to let himself out to take the order. The imp's mind however went to other places, thinking about delicious Pop Smarts until Zomboss made his attention turn back to him with a loud "ahem". The imp could see Zomboss' glare, indication his patience was running thin. The small zombie stood at attention, not wanting to make his leader mad.

"Oh! Right, okay. Well, I encountered those agents when I was picked up by that Kernel plant. He was threatening to know what I was doing. Though I didn't say anything, like the brave soldier I was," the imp puffed up his chest in pride. Zomboss remained silent, face made into a blank look. Once the imp noticed he received no reaction so he continued.

"Then the other two agents came. There wasn't a lot of information from them."

Zomboss remained quiet once. The imp wonderee what was the matter, though he wasn't a mind reader but suspected his great and powerful leader was thinking about what he was told. Zomboss spun his chair around, facing the wall behind him instead.

"You have given me plenty of information. You are now dismissed," Zomboss declared bluntly. The imp smiled and the servant led the small zombie towards the office door.

Zomboss closed his eyes and took a breath. He spun his chair back to his desk and glanced towards the screen still recording. Zomboss stopped the recording and saved it into a private file. Once that was done he leaned back, letting the words of those two soldiers sink in.

He lifted the two specimens he was given. The shards. They were so interesting, coming from sources of unknown origins and potential. He will take a scanner and examine them carefully. It will prove useful in the future, for him that is. While he has interest in the metal petal shard, his interest level goes to the armored citron shard.

"You have caught my attention. You should be honored, not many things in this world makes me feel excited or interested. You will be mine. I will cut you open, and learn all your secrets, even if I have to end your life."

* * *

 **Aaaand stop. Chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed this new part of the story. What will Zomboss do? Will the Agents be able to find their target? What will become of steely and Pulse. Find out in the future chapters. For now, go read another story, or whatever you do to pass the time.**

 **Chapter is 5,090 words without notes**

 **Published 4/24/2018**


	13. Author's note

Hello my fellow readers. The purpose of this poll is to see which story I should continue first, From Space, or Dragon in Human Skin.

If you guys follow me or follow my stories, then you notice I write chapters for both stories back and forth, I write one chapter for one story, then go write the chapter for the other story. Doing that however, gives me a headache and makes it very difficult to focus. So down below I will make the choices as to which story I should continue first for several chapters and place the other on hold for a while, then switch to the other and do the same thing (unless I'm able to finish that story completely, and the two stories are not short).

If I do this plan, then I can focus and write more chapters and put them out more often. Currently, I'm halfway or so in finishing the next chapter for From Space, after that chapter is published I will go forth with the intended plan told above.

You can find the poll on my profile.

The poll will be closed on Nov 14, 12:00 pm pacific time. Now place your votes


	14. Chap 13-Terrible Fishing

**From now on, I will post all notes at the bottom of the chapter, even reviews.**

* * *

The blue ocean glistened with the crystalline reflective surface of the giant deep waters, a glittering sea of salty diamonds from the view in the sky. The morning sun shined through the clear and clean atmosphere, its bright gaze blindingly beautiful. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, only a few thin or wide strips of the cotton-like substance, so it was a very clear, sunny day. Many sea creatures were some of those, floating and sunbathing on the surface of the water enjoying the warmth of their solar system's star. There was one creature however, neither aquatic nor even belonging to the terran planet, that wasn't giving attention to the giant ball of gas above her, at least not now.

Pulse swam as if the evil incarnation of her people's myths and legends have come to the mortal world and were now after her soul. Pulse swam far from the shore, several kilometers actually in such a short period of time. She wanted to get as far away from land as fast as possible, away from those bipeds, away from those three natives and away from that violet, massive jawed creature with the gaping, perhaps multi-rowed sharp toothed mouth. She didn't get a good look since all she saw was teeth.

"That was bad. I should have done better to hide," Pulse murmured, feeling tired and slightly disoriented. "I should have kept a better eye out…"

"For the King's sake...what should I do...what should I do?...but should I do anything? If I do anything then it could just make it worse."

She had quite the tiring and stressful day, though those times were at night, but it was also daytime back on land when she left. Her encounter with those native land organisms and her unintentional exposure to them, that wasn't a good option, they were a very amateur choices of actions. She didn't mean to let herself be known to them, she keep herself secret and watch them from the comfort of the shadows and her cameras. She has exposed herself, and her species's existence to them, which wasn't good thing at all. But those three entities on land exposed her first. She doesn't have any idea what those beings intend to do now that they know about her. Did they want to hunt her down? Take her as an alien prisoner to interrogate or experiment on her body? Learn or forcefully take her information about her people's whereabouts in the universe? Take her intrusions on their world as an act of war? Try tasting her flesh as some new unique cuisine for their leader? Whatever they do wanted to do, Pulse was sure that it will be horrible, especially with those bipeds.

They were far more violent than any other creature she encountered in this planet so far. Every biped she encountered attempt to cause harm, and they each had weapons that they used against her. Then again, she was a completely unknown creature to them, and perhaps they were just defending their territory, like some animals and people would do with their property, so Pulse took some of the blame to herself. Though, that massive metal-plated monster didn't attempted to harm her. Perhaps that creature wanted to help her, or just fight those bipeds to take her as a meal. But, the giant creature didn't appear as wild as she believed when she first laid eyes on it. When she looked at the giant creature's eyes, she didn't see the primal desire of finding prey to eat, she saw an intelligent being who looked concerned despite the slanted, scary looking eyes. It made it looked like it was enraged, and perhaps it was. The bipeds appeared to be intelligent as well, but they were to hostile and more than happy to attack first for Pulse to see that, but it could just be a misunderstanding and a lack of a diplomatic approach. Their weapons should be enough to let her conclude they had the creativity to make complex and lethal tools. If tools exists, then their maker has a form of intelligence. How far they could go in technologic evolution is yet to be determined.

'I cannot guarantee that those bipeds with those weapons won't do something about me, the same with those three organisms, and I guess, just about every other one.' Pulse's mind drifted slightly to the memory of those red, yellow and orange entities that chased after her. They may also attempt to do something about her as well, but whatever it is, she won't allow it to happen, especially if that something is to capture or exterminate her. Pulse thought she may exaggerating them a little too much, but she can't afford being too chill and carefree now.

Pulse swam at a slow pace, feeling tired from the ordeal she went through and swimming so fast so far out, so she decided to save most of her energy by swimming at a slow pace. She had collected a good amount of samples and data from the surface, and she'll go take a closer look with her technology and organize them. She was very excited for that, as this could add another world to her people's galactic library, add this to all their star maps, and she'll be known as the one, the explorer to have made the discovery of this planet's existence and information. Since this planet is already inhabited by what she theorizes are the inhabitants that grew and evolved there within the planet's existence instead of being colonized, she will be known as the one who found this planet and began the creation of this planet's encyclopedia.

However, diplomacy is not her forte. She was too shy to speak to her own kind, and when she gets very nervous she may just speak incoherently sometimes. Pulse feels she will make a horrible diplomat. She really hopes to avoid any situation that involve official first contact with these entities. She hopes someone else will make the cut of being the diplomat for this world instead of her. Some may ask why someone like her is where she is, but her purpose isn't to be an ambassador, but to explore and collect, that's it. But there is a protocol for first contact incase it happens. Pulse will need to keep in mind to find the manual.

Pulse stared at the deep blue ocean, her suit's cloaking feature doing incredible wonders at keeping her secret from the many sea creatures living and swimming near. Pulse wasn't sure what to make of them, but she found most of them cute and fascinating, just like the small bioluminescent insects back on land.

A small, grey and scalie creature swam beside her, its

enlarged eyes seemed to stare at nothing, and unblinking. It was small, less than half of her legs, it's mouth opened and closed constantly, and a row of frills behind its eyes moved open and close. It's scales gave a rather beautiful shine thanks to the reflective sun bouncing off them. Pulse was fascinated by it and so took a few silent pictures using her visor's camera feature. It flicked its vertical tail, providing momentum against the water's currents, giving movement. Pulse watched it speed away, perhaps spooked by something. Could be her, yet she had her cloak on, so it could have been something else, or it had other ways to sense her, but she may never know now. Pulse also didn't see intelligence that she knows of, so she passed it on for now as a native animal.

Nonetheless, she watched it go till it became one with the horizon, an invisible smudge against the blurry distance. Pulse stopped staring, now focused on the open water everywhere. She analyzed her nearby surroundings for any subject of interest.

She spotted a small group of more unknown creatures in the distance, and they seem to be going somewhere in the same direction. Suddenly they took a sharp turn downwards, surprising the otherworldly explorer. Pulse, the ever curious being she was, and also obligated to be, swam after the amphibious group of creatures. She wanted every available detail of this planet so far before she went back to her ship as she believes she may not come out for a while. The more data she collected, the better for her.

She swam carefully silent, making sure to not disturb the water too much unless she wants to be noticed by the sea creatures. She studied her surroundings for anything unexpected, and thankfully nothing seemed to be of threat or appears to harbor hostilities. Best of all, none seemed to be reacting to her presence, meaning that they haven't noticed her yet and her cloaking is perfectly working. Everything was going as planned.

She continued her way towards her targets. They were swimming quite fast for such small creatures, but they could be big, as pulse was still quite far from them and couldn't really tell from where she was. She continued tailing them anyway, and perhaps get close enough to get a nice, beautiful quality picture of them soon. She kept following, taking the same twists and turns that they have done to keep up on their trail. Pulse wasn't sure just where they were going with how much time has passed, until she spotted something coming up below them.

It was ground, but it was very colorful. Pulse stopped following and stared in awe as to what she had stumbled upon. It was a very large, very wide area of the ocean floor, and it was brimming with all kinds of color and life. Everywhere she looked, she saw some kind of unknown aquatic lifeform going out and about on their way. There were tiny, wide eyed scaly bodied creatures like the one she spotted earlier, their vertical tails to provide the best and most efficient movement for their bodies, and in extremely large groups. Others were massive, even bigger than herself and much wider, and even scary, while others were much more skinny and elongated and used every fiber of their body to move along the currents of the ocean like very thin strings falling from the air.

On the ocean's floor and on some cliffs contained more types of life, perhaps they were some types of plant life. The life that grown on the ground all had such extreme amounts of biodiversity that pulse didn't know what to look at first. Just like the animals swimming above and around, these organism were all of many sizes, shapes, colors, and structures. Some harbored a similar appearance of a few plants that she knew grew on her homeworld. There were so many types of organisms living and growing in this place. So much biodiversity, it was like an oceanic forest. Pulse was overjoyed.

Pulse began began exploring, wanting to see as much as she could before going back to her space vessel. Her eyes glittered with excitement.

'Goodness sake there are so many animals and plants living here! Where am I supposed to begin? There's just so many!' Pulse though deeply. There were perhaps hundreds of species of creatures in this habitat alone, which one would she have to start with? She soon spotted from the corner of her eye a jagged rocky surface that contained green, thin and wavy plants, and a few smaller types of plants around it including some movement coming from within. Pulse decided to go check out the thin wavy plants first.

She quietly swam up the section filled with the vegetation, readying her camera and making sure her cloak was still active. When she got there she spotted something moving within the mass of green, so she tried to get a better angle to see what was inside. Suddenly, a small current waved the green plants that Pulse decided to currently label them 'Tall Ocean Grass', and caused whatever creature inside to move from its spot, but it was enough for Pulse to see what it was. The creature was thin, with long, perhaps even thinner tendrils trailing underneath it, a total of eight with what Pulse could see were rings of flesh on the inside of creature's tentacles. On the outside of its tentacles it had some small spikes growing, and also on the rest of its body, said body was a purple-lish grey with spots and splotches of brighter purple, and its body had a sort of shimmer unlike the reflective glitter of scales on the sun, but appeared to be more slimeish and smooth. The upper body consisted of two limbs on either side with an oval shaped nub at the end. Pulse could see the nubs had flaps structured in a way to form a sort of spiral cone on the inside at the end of each. Its head, larger than its midsection, was the same shape as the end of its pair of upper limbs, but bigger, which supported eyes and a mouth, a face.

Pulse swam back a little to give distance to herself and this new creature. The creature rubbed one of its eyes, as if just waking up from rest. Pulse admired the creature before her. She thought it to be beautiful, and its face, it made it so cute. Its big eyes filled with bright green irises, it made it look very innocent and young, and perhaps it was, but Pulse will need to find an adult unless this was actually an adult of its species. Taking into accord to its size, it wasn't big either, almost as big as one of her own legs so Pulse didn't find it very threatening, but that was based only on appearance. For all she knew it could be poisonous.

The creature looked around for a moment, then swam away into another part of the field of the tall sea grasses to perhaps find another place to rest, away from the chilly undersea breezes. During the whole time since it first emerged from the grasses, Pulse took many pictures, many times slowly and stealthily swam around it to take images on several different angles of its body. Pulse stopped taking pictures of it, satisfied with the amount she took , which were 47 images in total..

Pulse needed to call it something, both a numeric label and a personal name for easy pronunciation when in a conversation regarding said creature. Seriously, talk about the creature using a numeric label which could turn out to have ten numbers instead of an easy to distinguish fun name with a child. Pulse decided to make a name based of its appearance, as that's how most creatures are usually named in her culture. The said features catching her eye were its violet color, its many tentacles and the cone-like ends of its pair of upper limbs and head, so after some moments she came to the conclusion of calling it a 'Purple Tentacone'. The numeric label can come much later when she gets more time to think about it back at her ship.

Pulse silently watched the little purple tentacone head of towards another place in the tall sea grass. Speaking of, one of the three entities that chased her into the land forestry looked incredibly similar to this purple tentacone. It's head and it's limbs were red and its body was green. It also carried a thin object with some kind of spiked structure at the end that emitted some kind of unidentified glittery light. It also had some form of violet colored drape over its back. Pulse wasn't sure if it was part of its body or a form of accessory or clothing.

Pulse shoved the thoughts for later, and turned around to check out the other animals within the ecosystem. She soon spotted another creature not in the tall sea grass, but in what appeared to be lounging on rock covered in soft-looking dust like green substance. Pulse beamed and quickly swam over to check it out.

Her camera got to work on taking images of the new sea creature. This new creature was similar to the purple tentacone as it had tentacles. Unlike the other creature, it was much smaller, and had a the color of a green-blue color to its skin. The top of its head had the appearance of a half a sphere with some small pores decorating it. It had a little tube for a mouth or so Pulse thought, and it's face had little black dots for sparkly eyes.

The little creature was making little noises and blew out a stream of bubbles out into the open water. It cheered once it finished. It took a deep breath and blew another stream of bubbles. Pulse watched as she believed the little creature cheered at its accomplishment. Pulse giggled in her mind, fearing that doing so out loud will reveal her position. She watched and took some more images of the creature before moving on.

Pulse continued to go around, analyzing and taking more images of the creatures living in the area, and she spotted a few in the distance, including a few giant ones. One of giant creatures had a large mouth with a row of pointed teeth. Pulse suddenly remembered that it's head shape was very similar to the purple and green jaws of death she met back on land. Pulse pondered for a moment of how similar their facial structures were.

She felt something bump behind her.

Pulse squeaked and rushed forward to place between whatever it was that touched her and turned around.

It was just a loose piece of tall sea grass that touched her.

Pulse sighed, shaking her head. She chuckled to herself. 'Freaking out over a piece of a little plant. Am I his paranoid? To the point that a little piece of vegetation nearly scared the soul out of me?' Pulse thought. She looked around to see if any creatures noticed the loose seagrass 'bump into nothing'. She continued to check around for a more few seconds before swimming towards an isolated part of the large ecosystem, away from the creatures.

Pulse sat down on a rock, opened her image compartment, scrolled through the photographs. She carefully looked at each one, picking out the best ones that met her standards. The best ones were going to be used for displays on star maps when someone wants to know what kinds of creatures they will find here. Thanks to me they will know. Pulse spent about half an hour looking at the images before closing the photo compartment.

She prepared the camera again. She may not have space for samples, but she has infinite space for photos.

 **…**

The waves of the ocean were parted violently to make way for a massive, metallic vessel made for foul and cruel purposes. The peaceful waving waters in the sunny day along with the wonderful breeze were shoved aside in a torrent of water. A massive ship, made of wood of wood and coated with metals on various parts, was decorated with violet designs and accessories. Its hull was grey, and on its center was a large satellite pointing upwards. The massive ship pierced the peaceful waters 2 miles above the large coral reef, now right underneath it. There were absolutely no creatures near, so they were likely spooked by the arrival of the ship and left.

Or ships.

Because it wasn't alone.

Behind it, a squadron of 9 ships with identical design followed behind the first. They all harbored intimidating cannons pointing out on their sides, ready to shoot anything that spelled threat to them. The nine ships stopped with the lead one in near perfect sync. The loud roaring of their engines toned down to a barely audible drum of energy. There was silence for a few moments, the sounds of water crashing its weight against itself and against the group of ships the only noise in the area for many miles.

The lead ship contained the only activity, when a figure opened the door that seperated the deck from the haul. The figure walked through the door frame and under the mean and scorching sunlight. The figure raised an arm to cover his face and eyes from the burning beams, and into the center of the deck. After adapting to the sun , the figure gently lowered his arm, now eyes focused into the water seen below the railing of the ship's edge.

A General Supremo. He glanced down to the water, eyes scrunched trying to see through the foamy waves. He couldn't see anything, he definitely couldn't, but he was aware to what laid under about two miles down. He has been here before after all. He has come to this area so many times he knows it by his non pulsating rotten heart even with all the fancy and complicated technology the ships have. After looking down for a minute, he turned from examining the salty water, he took a gadget from a pocket from his his life vest. It was a radio. He turned it on.

Inside the ship, a team of zombies were manning the controls of the lead ship. Sonar devices, maps, and pop smarts decorated the desks and the tables of the control room. Several zombies in the control room snapped to attention when a continuous beep sounded near them, but they didn't need to know what it meant, as they already knew. The closest zombie turned his his head slightly to glance, then leaned forward to press a red button.

For a while, nothing seemed to happen. Everything beyond the ships surface for several meters harbored nothing but swaying waves and breezes. Within the giant metal vehicles, a signal has been sent, one that has spread to all the other ships instantly. A signal that that they knew the purpose for. The zombie conversed with each other for a little minute, deciding and even arguing as to what specimen they should target once their specific targets have been secured. They already had a set of targets given to them by Zomboss, however there was the option of getting more specimens than just the ones given. While the few zombies bittered with each other, the others who were focused on their station on the ship initiated the release of some special vessels for the mission.

On the sides of each ship, the metal surfaces rattled and shook, before openings were revealed with a hiss of steam, and the panels slowly parted away. There were six giant total panels from each ship, with three on each side, that flipped open. Inside the opening were submarine-like machines. They were a dark grey and the edges of its fins were violet with the printed picture of a violet skull inside a grey sphere that was lighter than the color of the submarines. Inside each one were giant spaces not for the zombies, but it contained large cages, cages made to catch creatures. Creatures such as sea plants.

The submarine wasn't manually piloted, instead the zombies piloted it from the comfort of their ship in order to avoid deaths since sea plants retaliate, and the more powerful and dangerous ones can sometimes destroy the submarines and kill the pilots inside. Now these submarines were remade to be piloted from the ships themselves, so now zombies don't need to worry for casualties or receive another death in their lifetime.

The zombies checked and tested the status of each submarine, making sure they were all in the correct working order. After a minute, they declared that they were ready to go. The zombies manning the submarines pulled on the controls within the ships, the submarines roared to life and submerged under water. The general supremo stood and watched over the railing, a smirk adorned his face.

 **…**

Pulse was still in the coral reef, and still taking images of the said coral reef. She still as ecastic and curious as ever. She saw some more new amphibious creatures the more of the habitat she explored. Some were swimming around in the open, a few others were in hiding within different geological or biological features, like rocks and tall sea grass. Pulse discovered some of those in hidden by pure luck.

Pulse eventually found a group of amphibious creatures that are very identical to one she encountered not to long ago.

Pulse saw the group of creatures just swimming around peacefully. From her distance, she couldn't exactly see the creatures, so she decided to go closer at a quiet, and stealthy pace. When Pulse reached a distance where she could see their features clearer, she gave a small, barely inaudible gasp. The group of creatures all had the appearance of one she saw when she swam by one. Their purple bodies, electric yellow patterns, and the tube-like orifice in between their eyes came in a waterfall of familiarity.

They looked just like that one that she saw on her way to land.

Pulse went to hide behind a rock, peeking out above it to look at them. She saw their long tails move against the water gracefully, the yellow patterns emitting a bioluminescent that brightened some areas of the habitat as they went on their way. Pulse was mesmerized by the wonderful yellow lights. Pulse activated her camera and took many images, but not getting any closer than where she was. There were too many of them in a small place, as the area the creatures were in had the shape of a crater a more than a dozen meters in diameter, and practically every single one of those creatures were constantly on the move so close to each other. So close that they brushed against each other, and Pulse noticed that when she zoomed in on groups of twos and threes.

Perhaps she should get close, but not enough that the creatures can notice her presence. Then she shall do that. Pulse carefully disconnected herself from the rock, and crawled along the edge of the crater-like hole. Pulse looked down to her path, making sure that it was clear and not upturn or dislocate anything that may alert them of her.

She was being very slow on moving however. She didn't care anyway, believing slowly and steady will help her.

Pulse eventually found herself nearing one of those creatures, stopping three meters away from it. This one was more bluish than violet, larger than normal eyes from the rest swimming around, and it was smaller than most of the creatures. Perhaps a young? Pulse crawled closer and silently took several pictures of it. The small creature moved in an arc, providing Pulse with more opportunities to photograph the rest of its body. She caught sight of its large, round eyes. Pulse also found this creature adorable, at least the young.

The young creature laid down, then rolled onto its back, making some high pitched noises than the adults. Pulse had no idea just what its actions meant, and she was having a hard time describe its noises. The best she could come up was that it sounded like little musical .5 second long-winded beeps, almost like a cute sounding noot. Pulse's attention came back when an adult seam over and picked up the little one, which caused it to start calming down overtime and the noises dying out.

Pulse needed to name them something. So, once again like the Purple Tentacone she based of the name of their appearance. 'But then again, I never heard any creature make such sounds, actually I don't think I heard any aquatic creature make such harmonious sounds, it could be singing or making music for all I know. Perhaps, I could call them… 'Nooters'. 'Yellow Luminescent Nooters'. Yeah, that's good.' Pulse silently giggled at the name

So Pulse came to the conclusion of calling them 'Yellow Luminescent Nooters'

The adult, still carrying the young, swam away. Pulse took more photographs as it did. Pulse stopped once she had enough, and scrolled through them for two minutes before storing them all.

Pulse finished pocketing them, but froze when she heard a loud noise. Multiple, scared sounding noises.

Pulse turned her head around the area to find the source of the noise. She instead saw multiple shadows whoosh over her head at incredible speeds. The shadows belonged to dozens and dozens of yellow luminescent nooters. They were all swimming at incredible speeds. Pulse hid behind a sharp boulder, looking at the any luminescent nooters with worry.

"What's happening?..." Pulse hid further when one got a little too close. She poked her head out, looking around. There were no more luminescent nooters anymore. It became deathly quiet.

The waters soon became darker. Pulse looked down at the shadows, then up. She made a startled gasp.

Above the crater shaped area of the coral reef, something massive just wandered above. It was enormous, slightly bigger than the coral reef crater. It was made of a grey metallic yet strong looking alloy. The entire thing was decorated with small violet that glowed rather ominously. It was oval shaped, with a dangerously pointed front. Pulse gaped in shock within her hiding place.

"What is that thing?!" she couldn't help but say out loud with her own voice, as a whisper.

Pulse watched silently as the giant metal thing hovered creepily over the crater shaped area, darkening it with its size. The walls on its side slowly began to flip open, revealing funnel shaped contraptions attached to it. Pulse could see many wires and other technicalities in it. The funnel shaped contraptions moved around, then paused. Pulse was about to move to get a closer look, but was startled to immobility when the funnel shaped contraptions each shot a long, larger wire a sharp oval shaped bulge at the end somewhere outside the edge of her vision. They shot faster than she could blink, to the point that the water around the funnel and the wires bubbled, like it was boiling.

Pulse squeaked and back pedaled towards a rocky wall. She pressed herself against the wall, wanting to fuse herself with it and be invisible within it. She checked her suit, and some of her fear was relieved that she was still cloaked. Pulse turned back to the giant metal monstrosity, and watched in deathly silence as the wires began retracting, with some shaking and rattling struggle. At the ends of the wires were bundles of trapped sea creatures. They were all struggling fiercely, trying to wiggle through the gaps between the netting, but they were too small for them. Not even the smallest of those creatures could squeeze through.

The wires pulled them back against their will. Even the largest of the creatures caught couldn't break free. Pulse could hear their cries of distress and fear through the water despite not exactly knowing whether they did so. Pulse watched with sadness.

Then, one of the funnel shaped wire shooting mechanisms on the mechanical giant turned to face Pulse. Pulse became paralyzed, but only for a second, and the spot she was just on was now filled with a large and heavy net three seconds later. Pulse was able to move quickly before she was caught under. She swam away towards a large overhang, away from the giant, metallic hunter. She pressed herself against the rock, a rather pitiful attempt to further hide herself.

"What in the star's sake is that?" she whispered to herself, tone filled with disbelief. She looked around with caution of danger before settling down. She crawled over to the side of the overhang, and took a peek at the scary giant oval.

It shot more nets, capturing more innocent creatures, which some took flight when some parts of the rock formations fell apart from something powerful being shot by the vessel, unwillingly revealing themselves. Pulse winced when she saw in one of the nets, with the part of the net where it closes over to capture the creatures had a large purple tentacone with about half its body sticking out of the net. It looked immobile. There was also some greenish fluid leaking out of it, creating a smoke-ish trail of green on the water as the net pulled its catch back. Pulse went back to hiding.

Pulse suddenly froze. She felt like something was watching her. She shuddered, swimming to hide deeper under the overhang. She couldn't find what could be possibly be looking at her, when she was sure that her cloaking was working perfectly well. She paused, when she spotted, from the corner of her eye, something large was next to her. She slowly turned.

It was a large greyish blue creature with a white underbelly. It had an elongated body, with a pair of fins on its sides, and a longer one on the top, half way on its body. It had a vertical tail, slowly swishing it back and forth. It had a mouth, filled with rows upon rows of teeth could sink deep through her skin and flesh if she didn't have her armor on.

Attached on its body were what Pulse just knew were some foreign technology. On top of its body, or head, was a three pointed metal sheet with spots of lights that flickered around randomly. The edges of the sheet were surrounded by pinkish flesh with scars all around, a heavy contrast to the bluish grey and white of the creature. On the front, he was able to see it's wide, soulless eyes looking at her. Eyes that glowed a strange ominous violet.

"What th-"

The creature lounged. Its mouth opened over her frontal left leg, its teeth attempted to sink themselves through her armor.

Pulse screamed. She shook her bitten arm around, but the creature was too big, and its jaws had tremendous strength. She then tried to punch it. Again, it refused to let go. She punched harder and harder, but it just kept biting. The creature then shook itself around, which made Pulse be dragged and flung around like a toy. Pulse didn't want to suggest doing so, but she will need to harm, or even kill the creature if she didn't want to be eaten even if it couldn't tear through her armor.

Pulse activated her gun, manifesting rom within her suit on her right side, and shot it once on the body. Red fluids spilled into the water around the newly made wound, yet the creature continued its assault. Pulse made another wound with another shot, and still no stopping. Pulse became frustrated, and decided to shoot it a bunch of times. This time, the creature was slowing down, even its hold on her leg was weakening. Pulse didn't want to hurt it anymore than it already was, so she attempt to pull away from it. With a few seconds of struggle, she finally did it. The creature swam away instead of coming back for a second round.

"Wise decision," she muttered.

Pulse quickly went to go back to the overhang. The creature dragged her out in the open, even though she had her cloaking on. She settled back underneath, overseeing the damages to her precious suit. There were just a few scratches, barely noticeable, and it's mostly the paint that was scratched. Pulse only noticed the scratches on the suit with her technologically advanced visor. Proof of how durable it is.

Pulse made a yelp when she felt herself suddenly being yanked backwards. Something was pulling her leg back, she turned to look, and saw the creature was back. It wasn't alone either. Three more of the same creature were coming behind it.

Pulse gasped. She struggled to be freed from the creature's jaw strength, and it just kept yanking. Like the first, it was dragging her out from under the protection of the overhang. The other three of its kind surrounded Pulse as the first kept pulling. One of them approached and bit on one of her legs. The two creatures pulled on Pulse together, thus making her unable to pull away. They kept dragging and yanking her out, and it didn't take long for her to be exposed to the open water. She had her cloak, but somehow thee creatures aware able to see her.

A giant shadow fell over the five creatures, the massive mechanical vessel shading over their bodies. Pulse was a little too busy to notice, the sharp toothed creatures keeping her attention to them. Pulse activated her weapon again, aiming at one of them biting her legs. Before she could shoot, one of the two that stayed behind and watch was suddenly to her side, and bit down on her gun. Pulse couldn't aim properly with the strength the creature displayed, and since it wasn't biting the barrel of her gun she couldn't shoot it away either.

The creatures suddenly let go of her.

Pulse paused, body stilled confusion. The four creatures turn and swam off quickly. Her vision was encased in metal seconds later.

Pulse shrieked. She was no longer in open water. Her whole body was encased in a heavy and large net, just like the one that captured those amphibious creatures. Pulse struggled to open it since it was sealed up quite tight. Pulse continued to try and pry it open for a few minutes before giving up. She activated her gun.

'If these people use nets this way, perhaps my gun can cleave through it easily.' Pulse charged up her gun, a small smirk under her helmet. Once done charging, she began to fire. The net wasn't fried open. She fires several times. Again, no opening was made for escape.

'These guys must be more advanced than I thought.'

Pulse analyzed the net's composition with her visor. After she was done she received the result. The net was made out a strong, flexible metal alloy, one that will take a different kind of fire power to cut through it. Pulse's suit can switch to different types of fire and various weapons for many occasions, so she just needs to find the right one for this one.

Pulse looked beyond the net to see the massive vessel right over her. Her net was pulled upward, and straight into the metal mouth, where many trapped aquatic creatures struggled in their binds. The doors below her closed.

She was trapped in near absolute darkness. The only light came from bioluminescent creatures around her. The said creatures around her were in clear distress. Many struggled helplessly in their binds, tring to break or open them with all their might with result. A few just sat, looking at nothing, glazed over with shock and horror. A select few that weren't doing neither were staring at Pulse, or her net. Pulse knew her cloaking was still activated, so she wasn't sure what they were staring at her direction for. Unless perhaps they think that their capturers catching nothing is weird.

The vessel then rumbled, making every creature, even Pulse pause. Another rumble, and then came the sounds of gushing water. The sounds seemed to be coming from everywhere, Pulse had no idea where it was even coming from. Pulse noticed some of the creatures were looking up, and she followed their gazes.

The water was leaving the chamber.

The creatures that realized this began pounding and biting the net in desperation.

Pulse looked on with horror. She wasn't worried about herself, not at all. She was concerned for the creatures. These creatures are of amphibious nature, so if the water left, would they die? Just who are these guys? If these creatures can't survive out of water then why are they doing this? First being captured and now suffer a slow, painful death in an out of water suffocation? Pulse didn't let her thoughts wander any further. These creatures don't deserve to die in such a horrendous method.

Pulse looked at the net, then turned to her gun. Her gun retracted into her suit, and in its place came a mechanical arm with a blade attached at the end. It is no ordinary blade, it is made out of a strong alloy capable of scratching nearly all powerful metals and hard surfaces with near ease. The manufacturers really went crazy making this suit.

Pulse began cutting the net with the blade. The blade was, indeed, making a cut into the net's structural network. Pulse was cutting fast, the volume of the water inside the chamber continued to decrease. The faster she gets out, the better chances she has to help a bigger number of these creatures.

It only took Pulse a minute to fully cut through the net with a hole big enough for her to fit. She swam out, but there was no time for any victory celebration. The water was a quarter away through the chamber. It was a very big chamber, so it will takes time for the water to leave fully.

Pulse was in an internal dilemma. If she were to cut each net to free the creatures, then most would suffocate and die as it took her a minute to make a hole big enough for her, and some of these creatures are bigger than her. Based on how fast the water was leaving, it could take only four to five minutes for the chamber to be completely drained. Pulse needs much more than that if she wanted to free every creature.

Pulse looked around, searching for an alternative. She soon looked down at the double doors. She remembered being pulled from above inside the net. Perhaps if she opened those doors, water may surge in, keeping the creatures alive. Pulse could try and find the key that activates the nets to free all the creatures simultaneously, but there is a very high chance that the mechanism to activate that action to be located in the cockpit of the vessel, where whatever the creatures that piloted this thing were. So the best course of action will have to be to open the doors.

Pulse swam down analyze the door's composition. She quickly got back results. Pulse grimaced, the door was thick in a metal alloy similar to the nets, but much stronger in composition. It will take her forever to cut through if she wanted to. These creatures didn't have forever.

Pulse then discovered its wiring. With a special mode of vision installed in her visor, she was able to see the electric currents, heat and energy running within the body of the vessel. She saw the unique patterns and waves the many wires transmitted, and the connections to other routes of energy. This will give Pulse a big advantage.

Pulse quickly analyzed the routes these energy currents passed through. One of those routes connected to the doors, which led from and to a different area located far above this chamber. Most of the energy was coming and going to two places, one was emitting an astounding amount of energy and heat that circulated through the vessel. The other was artificial, electrical energy connected to an area far above the chamber, which emitted large waves electrical and also radio waves. Pulse concluded the area is the cockpit, where those creatures were.

Pulse looked down to an energy route. She now had an idea. Pulse swam to the largest and most prominent route of electric waves, located behind a wall near the end of the chamber. The blade she had moved to begin cutting through the metallic surface. She tried to cut as fast as she could, wanting as much time as she could to save all these creatures. Her suit's sound receivers picked up the many wails of the trapped organisms, urging Pulse to try and cut even faster.

Pulse was able to finish cutting a hole into the metal. She stabbed her bladed tool into the center and turned it, trapping the piece of metal into the tool, and she pulled. The large metal piece slowly came off, still attached to her bladed tool. Pulse looked inside of the hole, seeing some cables; she looked at them with her visor carefully. She took out a needle-ended appendage, pointed at the cables. She stabbed the sharp object deeply into a large cable. As soon as the needle-like object was injected into the soft surface of the cable, Pulse began receiving information on her visor's screen. It depicted electrical information with various symbols she barely knows a thing about. She suspected they were from those in control of this vessel.

'Not for long though.' Pulse made a miniscule smirk. Even though she knew not what these symbols meant for, she had no need, as she only needed to take control of only a few aspects of the vessel to reach her goal. She just needs to find what triggers the doors and the nets to release them.

Pulse's visor was reading and recording everything for later analyzation. Now, while it was risky and rather stupid to do, which could end with serious trouble with these foreigners, she will have to experiment with the mechanisms of she wanted to save the creatures in time. There was no time for her to sit down and try to understand the symbols she was receiving. So, she triggered some random symbols with a digital touch.

 **...**

"What is this?" A zombie pilot said at the cockpit of his submarine, startled at what he was seeing.

He, along with many other zombies, were in disarray at attempting to take control of their controls. Many were pressing buttons, turning knots and levers, and trying to find and fix the source of the problem, but it wasn't turning out any good. Their submarine was rising towards the surface to join a group of other submarines after their hunt for sea plants. All of a sudden they stopped, and weren't moving at all. So now, everyone was trying, but apparently failing, to find a solution to the problem. The screens were not displaying what they were made for. All they displayed were glitched information and pictures. It was quickly becoming a strenuous eye sore for the zombies, many looking away, trying to not become sick at the bright colors.

The captain of the vessel had a massive scowl. This isn't going as planned, they should have been more than halfway to the surface by now. Now, they are suffering some unknown complications with their controls. Whatever it is, it needs to be fixed ASAP, or else Captain Deadbeard won't be pleased. He growled under his breath, and started to walk over to the front and ask the zombies manning the engines when-

-the whole vessel began tilting to the left.

Many zombies gave startled yelps when they were thrown to the side. Most were able to cling to their chairs or railings, keeping them from falling over painfully. A very small percent weren't so lucky, and they fell on their sides with loud thuds or cries.

"What the?! Dammit! What are you good for nothings doing?!" the captain direct his angry judgment to the zombies charged with the navigation controls.

"S-sir! It wasn't our doing! It did it all on its own!" One of the zombies exclaimed, voice and body laced with fear for himself. He has no desire to be caught in his captain's wrath. The captain scowled and turned towards the screens at the front, still displaying the colorful snow.

Suddenly the screens came back to normal. The frenzied zombies looked on like a freeze frame from a disaster video. A second of pause, and the zombies went to restore the order they lost. The captain went to sit down at his station, silently watching the screen for any more anomalies. The room was very quiet now, the only noise being the tip and tap of keyboards. No one said anything, fearing making a peep will trigger another disaster even though no one was the cause.

"Sir" a young zombie private called out. The captain set his eyes on the guy, making the young one flinch.

"What is it?" he growled.

The zombie gulped in anticipation. "T-there is some damage within the capture chamber, s-sir!"

The captain had a draconic sort of rage within the guy's eyeballs. Another problem was now upon them. The captain massaged the bridge over where his nose used to be. Some of the zombies around could just feel his frustration, and avoided turning to look at their superior. The captain leaned back, his glare still present." How much of the chamber's water is present?"

"More than half, that should be enough water to swim in. Send some engineers out into the place to fix it. Next, take full control of the submarine so that whatever happened just now doesn't happen again." The captain leaned back after his declaration. His mind reeling from the growing issues at hand. No doubt the other submarines will question their late resurface. In Zomboss's army there is no room for failure.

The zombies "ayed!" In unison. Now with order back on track, they can get something done.

The room turned red. A loud, blaring alarm sounded out. Flooding the slightly quiet room with a disastrous sound of emergency.

"What now!?" the captain yelled. His temper began to skyrocket. Now what could possibly be happening?!

"S-sir! Some sea plants have been released from their nets!"

"WHAT?!"

 **…**

Pulse continued to play with the submarine's electrical wiring. She was still trying to find the right codes to free the poor creatures, and she feared the pilots of this vessel will take interest in eradicating her, even though she was still confident they wouldn't be able to do a thing to pierce her armor. She couldn't take risks though.

Pulse was able to bring forth a combination of codes again from the electrical information within the wires. The previous one made the ship tilt almost entirely upside down. It was a very hectic moment, especially to the creatures around her. Her arm didn't let go of the wire or the wall sos he wasn't thrown off, the captured organisms however went into a screaming frenzy. She hopes none were hurt, or severely hurt from impacts against the net, walls, or each other.

Pulse decided to activate the set of codes she pulled up. Her visor went nuts with colors and information, forcing her to close her eyes.

Pulse heard various noises all around her, and being here, she knew what they belong to. Pulse stopped herself from turning around, specially to the right. she wanted to, but doing so will mean having to retract from he wires, as her head is also her body. Pulse extended the metallic appendage, lengthening it, so she can turn to look behind her to her left.

She gasped. She squinted through the colors, and on the other side she saw several nets open up and released some of the trapped creatures, now swimming in the water. Some of the freed creatures clung to nets that still contained trapped creatures, pulling on the very durable network in a pathetic attempt to free their fellow pals. The ones trapped inside also tried to help in the very futile effort.

Pulse looked back to the wires. The codes she activated were still there, of she can figure out more about these, she can definitely free every creature her. She hopped to free them all at once and open those metal doors, this was a good step to that. Now she just needed more time.

Pulse went back to the displayed codes. 'Something wasn't right if it released only some of them. I still have the codes displayed, perhaps I forgot to overlook something? Let me see.' Pulse scrolled around through the codes. Despite not knowing what they meant, she was beginning to see a pattern, which she believes are the words or symbols of their language. Pulse has also been recording take a look later.

A sound of moving gears echo across the chamber. Pulse paused at the noise, now wondering what was happening. She stopped her work and turned around to see where it was coming from. It took her a few seconds to spot the source, an opening opened up several meters from where she was. Water from within the chamber began rushing into the unknown entrance . She also noticed many of the amphibious creature stop to look. Pulse eyes widened when a shape swam into the chamber, a very familiar shape.

Pulse gasped, eyes widened and mind beginning to fill with fear. Despite not being able to take a close look, she already knew the glint of the grey and violet metal on it. Mind filled with soulless eyes and sharp teeth trying to dig into her flesh was enough to make Pulse turn around and try to solve her issue quickly.

…

The aquatic plants also knew the shape of those hideous mechanized zombie sharks anywhere. The appearance of just the one that arrived first was enough to make just about everyone start shrieking lowly in fright. The plants began to edge to the walls and corners, avoiding the metal fangs the creature possessed. These creatures were hardly seen on their own, so if there was one of these things there will be more coming.

The shark moved elegantly across the water, it's soulless eyes scanning the area for the plants. Many tried to get as far away from its line of sight, but since the room was just as open and big like a huge corridor, there was hardly any place for hiding. Mostly the small plants went to hide behind the larger plants or behind the nets either empty or filled. Regardless, it wouldn't matter in the end with these technology augmented sharks.

The plants closests to the shark whimpered, keeping still as if it will save them from being painfully bitten in half. No body moved, or breathed.

The zombies knew all it took was one of their sharks to send groups of sea plants running for their lives, at least these types of sea plants. These were absolute wimps compared to some other, tougher plants living on other areas of the ocean. They have no need to use or waste energy with other powerful weapons to get their living targets. Always loving tormenting the poor captives on raids to coral reefs and various other places. Due to this, the zombies sent a single shark to keep the plants in their place and keep them from attacking the zombies engineers who were on their way right now.

Several zombies in scuba diving gear swam into the chamber, all carrying waterproof tools to fix the hole. The zombies were also accompanied by more of those mecha zombie sharks, some at the front and some at the back, making a barrier of terror for any plant foolish enough to try and seek to harm them. The sharks upfront joined the singular one to make a barrier for the zombies. Now with multiple sharks within the vicinity, any form attack will be certain death for the plants.

The zombies moved towards where the damage was, ignoring the scared plants around them. Well, most of them did. One of the zombies turned to look at the scared plants, and sneered at them.

"Bunch of spineless weeds…" he mumbled to himself before looking forward to his comrades. They were nearing the point the place of the damage. When they saw the upcoming hole, they began to converse shortly.

"Now how did THAT happen?", one pointed at the nearly perfectly circle shaped hole.

"That definitely wasn't natural."

"Perhaps one of those weeds did this?"

"How can these primitive creatures be able to tear a hole through steel? Acid?! None of these plants have acid anyway."

"Hey, our job here is to fix this, not theorize what made it. Leave it to the other guys up there."

Which that, the others shut up, but didn't stop them from thinking about it. Regardless they made their way towards the hole, in which they could see the wires inside. But something was weird about it. There was… a rippling of sorts in front of it. The kind of rippling like in water, but more of a sort of flickering of ripples underwater just like one sees on the surface. The zombies continued nonetheless despite being unable to fully understand the strangeness, and they readied their tools as they approached.

…

Pulse was aware of the creatures shrieking, and she couldn't blame them. She doesn't like those things either. She was still trying to figure out these symbols, and what she hasn't done right, and she still didn't understand these symbols. She was also getting frustrated, and she was beginning to just want to press random triggers and see what happens.

During her work, she eventually notice the silence in the chamber. She paused once again. Why did the creatures go quiet? Eventually she decided to turn around. The shark was still there, but it remained stationary in front of the creatures, who she knew were scared. However, they were all looking at the same direction. She did the same.

She saw shadows coming from the entrance the shark came from. And once the source of the shadows became clear she made a tiny gasp. Bipedal figures emerged, all adorned with water suits, and surrounded protectively by more of those amphibious cyborgs, more in numbers than the once she seen outside.

She gasped again when they were headed to her direction.

She couldn't waste time now. She needed to do something or else these creatures will be at the mercy of those entities, and her existence will be blown, not like it may have already been blown before, but she didn't want to risk anymore exposure to these beings. She needed to do something fast.

She looked at the symbols, still contemplating what to do. She took another look at the incoming bipeds, then at the symbols.

"You know what?" Pulse glared at the symbols. She activated all at once.

The only word to describe what happened next? Chaos.

The lights in the chamber flickered dramatically, panels on some walls opened and closed at different speeds, and perhaps ten other things Pulse doesn't know about came to be.

All the creatures around her had varying degrees of shock and fear. Fear mostly from the swimming bipeds, as she could see from their helmets. The mecha fish had no reaction whatsoever. The aquatic prisoners on the other hand, were freaking out. Despite all this, what mattered most is when she saw the rest of the nets open up, the ones still inside falling or swimming out of their little prisons. Simultaneously, the doors of the chamber opened underneath. The ocean became visible.

Pulse had the biggest grin that no one could see. She disconnected from the wires, swimming away towards freedom. Though, it's more like escape to her, freedom is better to refer to the many happy ocean dwellers swimming away from the mobile prison of metal.

Dozens upon dozens of the creatures swam out, making clearly happy, squeamish noises as they did. Pulse didn't need a translator to know happiness.

Pulse moved a distance from the submarine, watching the creatures pour out. She was surprised how many there were. It didn't seem like there were that many when she was in there. So she was surprised at the huge number spewing out. Regardless, she felt she something great today.

A cry, Pulse heard, from the ship.

There, she saw the horrifying visage of those mecha fish sink their teeth on a Bioluminescent Nooter. The poor creature screech in obvious agony, blade-like dente sinking into its flesh and spraying its blood around.

Her mouth was wide in shock. She moved and pushed herself through the water as quickly as possible to reach them. She wanted to try and save the poor creature, regardless of what purpose the mecha fish had in mind for it, whether it wanted the aquatic organism for food or not.

Pulse increased her speed a bit more before she body slammed the mecha fish. The creature let go of its prey, the slam was enough of a force to open its mouth, but it didn't make any cry of pain or surprise. The Bioluminescent Nooter sank to the murky water below. Low whimpers escaped its mouth as it did. Another of its kind swam to quickly grab them and swim away, still bleeding a trail of its green blood.

Pulse yelped when she was yanked down. The mecha fish was pulling on one of her legs, shaking her around like a ragdoll. It was already making the space alien dizzy, so she activated a shock of electricity from her suit to only keep to their surroundings which disabled the mecha fish at least temporarily. The mecha fish began sinking, twitching every few seconds.

The last few of the water creatures left the giant capture vessel, quickly retreating towards the depths of the ocean, likely back to the coral reef. Pulse smiled when there were no more in sight, both in and out of the metal vessel.

More of those mecha fish spawned into the ocean, looking for the escaped prey, with some of those bipeds behind them. Pulse froze as she saw them, then she bolted, swimming with both the aid of her legs and her suit. She was out of there before those cyborgs could spot her.

She came upon open water, no more bipeds or mecha fish anywhere, there was just open blue expanse. Pulse stopped for a break, feeling cramps in her legs. Her back began to hurt from all that swimming for miles. She just floated there, closing her eyes to rest before she continued. Those bipeds and mecha fish were a new experience, a dangerous and terrifying experience.

Pulse sighed. Should she have done that? To free those creatures from their capture? Sure, it's cruel to catch creatures and take them away from their home, especially if they are still alive and conscious, even if whatever reason they were being captured could be for food or perhaps for a zoo. Besides, Pulse believed that those sea creatures weren't exactly animals, or see them as animals. Those aquatic organisms displayed many of the basic evolution of intelligence quotas per her planet's terms, even of she couldn't understand them. The way they moved and acted was as if she was looking at an intelligent creature, and not just them. Those bipeds and some land dwellers also displayed similar behavior.

Those land dwellers, the ones that displayed similar appearances to some species of people back in her home world, definitely had higher intelligence with those devices they had. Those bipeds were the same. And their tools were equivalent of an industrialized civilization, with full body suits resistant to deep water. This planet is filled with very intelligent beings. But is one species dominant? Or is there no dominant species here? Are they capable of space travel? If so then how far? How long have they been in this planet, and have they-

Pulse paused. 'Asking too many questions again, to myself. I think it's better that I return to my ship, and quickly. Who knows what else could be out there.' She looked around for a second before swimming away.

* * *

 **Review replies**

 **godzilla2341 :**

 **I appreciate that you enjoy it so far, and hope that you still remained after all this time has passed, and there will eventually be more chompers in the future.**

 **...**

 **Wow, I realized just how long ago I posted the last chapter… I feel guilty.**

 **Sorry for the lack of a chapter, but at least I got it out now. I can guarantee they won't come out when I say they will, since my posting is not predictable. I will continue to post more chapters, so don't worry about it. I still hope I will be able to post chapters quicker and not take this long.**

 **Words: 10,800+**

 **Chapter posted: 3/17/2019**


End file.
